Cenizas
by StayStrongRR
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Daenerys hubiera encontrado a alguien más con sangre Targaryen? ¿Y si la nombrara su heredera? ¿Que pasará cuando Arya y Gendry se vuelvan a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Una cosita antes de empezar. He hecho un pequeño cambio, cuando se trata de familias de alta cuna llevan un nombre especifico. Por ejemplo, el de los Stark seria Nieve, pero no porque el bastardo naciera en el norte, sino porque es un bastardo de los Stark. Y el apellido de los bastardos de los Targaryen será Fuegoscuro (como no :D).**

 **Espero haberme explicado bien, ahora os dejo con la historia.**

Capítulo 1

-Majestad- dijo Ser Davos entrando al despacho del Rey en el Norte-, os ha llegado un cuervo.

-¿De dónde?- preguntó.

-Rocadragón, majestad. Lo escribe Tyrion Lannister, mano de la Reina Dragon.

-¿Qué dice?

-Quiere una alianza para sacar a Cersei del trono de hierro- le contestó.

-Tenemos asuntos más importantes que el trono de hierro ahora mismo, Ser Davos- le contestó Jon con voz cansada.

-Lo sé, majestad, pero Daenerys Targaryen está en posesión de tres dragones, eso sería una gran ayuda en nuestra guerra en el norte. Lo mejor sería intentarlo ¿no creéis?

-Sin olvidarnos de sus tropas.

-Hay algo más, majestad- le dijo Ser Davos.

-¿Y qué es?

-Os ofrece la mano de su heredera como forma de sellar ese pacto- Jon le miró sorprendido.

-¿Su heredera? Creí que no quedaban más Targaryen.

-He oído que es la hija de un fuegoscuro, lo más cercano a un Targaryen que ha podido encontrar. Me han llegado muchos rumores sobre ella, no sé cuántos de ellos sean ciertos. Unos dicen que la encontró en la bahía de los esclavos, otros dicen que simplemente se la encontró en algún punto del camino. Otros dicen que ni siquiera es hija del fuegoscuro. ¿Qué más da ahora? He oído que hasta monta uno de los dragones, otros dicen que no se acerca ni a mil leguas de ellos. Descubriremos la verdad si aceptamos la invitación.

-Matrimonio.

-Ya no estáis sujeto a los votos de la Guardia de la Noche, y sois rey. Ofertas como esta os llegarían en algún momento. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tenéis suerte y no os toca una malhumorada y caprichosa niñita con cara de ogro.

Jon solo sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su hombre de confianza.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Astrid

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No es como si nadie se lo hubiera dicho nunca, ella lo sabía, sabía que por sus venas corría sangre de reyes.

Lo que no esperó nunca fue encontrarse en esta situación.

Cogió la mano de su hermano y miró al mar mientras recordaba a su padre. Un hombre valiente, fuerte, que lo dio todo en vano por mantener a salvo a su familia.

Su rostro hacía tiempo que se había evaporado de su memoria, su madre solía decirle que sus ojos gritaban lo que su nombre no decía, que era un Targaryen…. Lo mismo que gritaban los de ella, de un llameante color violeta.

La luz de su madre poco a poco se fue apagando cuando se lo arrebataron, aquella noche en la que sus vidas dejaron de pertenecerles y pasaron a pertenecer a los amos. Pero se acabó de apagar el día que se enteró de que estaba embarazada del niño que se aferraba a la mano de su hermana como si fuese la única forma de seguir con vida, el hijo de un amo.

Decir que esa mujer odiaba a su hijo era decir poco. Por lo que Astrid, a corta edad, decidió convertirse en madre para su hermano.

Aun recordaba cómo había llegado el día que tanto había esperado, como la rompedora de cadenas les dio fuerzas para pelear por ellos mismos, para ser libres de nuevo, algunos por primera vez.

Sabía que ella, la madre de dragones, era Targaryen, pero Astrid no quería saber nada de eso. Con su libertad ya le había dado el mayor regalo.

Pero un día sus miradas se cruzaron por la calle y la reina vio en sus ojos la sangre que corría por sus venas. Días después la hizo llamar.

Le preguntó su nombre y su origen, le preguntó si alguna vez alguien había intentado dañarla, a lo que Astrid simplemente le contestó que había sido esclava desde que era un bebe de apenas un año, fue suficiente para que la reina entendiese que la habían estado dañando toda su vida.

Desde ese momento su vida cambio para siempre, dejó de ser simplemente Astrid para convertirse en la heredera de todo lo que la reina había conseguido. Siendo apenas unos años mayor que ella, su reina había conseguido tantas cosas que la abrumaron.

Tuvo que ser reconocida como Targaryen para poder heredar en caso de que a la reina le ocurriera algo, pero a pesar de comenzar a llamarse Astrid Targaryen, era más conocida como Astrid Fuegoscuro, por su propia petición. Ese era el apellido que le pusieron a su padre y no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Su vista se elevó al escuchar un rugido. A pesar de haber pasado tiempo con aquel dragón aun le resultaba increíble su existencia, la suya y la de sus dos hermanos.

Rhaegal y ella tenían una conexión especial desde la primera vez que interactuaron. El dragón bajó a saludar a su madre junto con Viserion mientras ella estaba presente y Rhaegal se giró hacia ella y esta acaricio su cabeza. Desde entonces ese dragón siempre había estado para ella cuando lo había necesitado, ya fuese para defenderla de atacantes o para rugir en el momento justo, cuando sus pensamientos se volvían demasiado deprimentes o ella se sumergía demasiado en ellos.

Astrid notó como el niño se acercaba más a ella.

-Tranquilo, Rhaegal no te hará nada. Solo quería llamar nuestra atención- intentó tranquilizarle.

Astrid sabía que a su hermano los dragones le parecían increíbles y dignos de admiración, pero eso no impedía que le aterraran cuando se acercaban.

-Ha venido a saludar a vuestra hermana- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era la reina.

-No lo creo- le dijo Astrid-, habrá venido a saludaros a vos.

-Está en vuestra ventana, ya sabéis que mi hijo os tiene afecto.

-Está en el cielo encima de un castillo, a saber sobre que ventana está- le contradijo Astrid, una virtud que a Daenerys le gustaba de ella era que no callaba lo que pensaba, nunca más lo haría, fuese cual fuese la procedencia del que tuviera delante-. ¿Ha llegado?

-Sí.

-Entiendo por qué lo habéis hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que esté contenta con ello.

-Lo sé, es lo malo de nuestra posición, no podemos elegir a quien amar. Tyrion me ha dicho que el Rey en el Norte es un buen hombre, jamás os entregaría a alguien que pensara que os iba a hacer daño. También es joven, solo unos tres años mayor que vos.

-¿Queréis que valla con vos al salón del trono?

-Sí, os he ofrecido como su esposa, bueno será que os vea- Astrid respiró hondo y bajó la vista-. Ojalá pudiera daros la libertad de elegir a quien amar.

-Eso ya da igual. Sé mi posición, y sé el precio de ella.

-Gracias- le dijo Daenerys, consciente de que Astrid jamás había querido estar en esa posición.

Juntas emprendieron el camino hacia el salón del trono y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo a que las puertas se abrieran dejando entrar a Tyrion y Missandei acompañados de unos cuantos soldados Dothrakis y un par de hombres más.

-Estáis ante Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la casa Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, Reina de Meereen, de los Andalos y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Khaleeshi del Gran Mar de Hierva, La que no Arde, Protectora del Reino, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dargones- dijo Missandei señalando a Daenerys-. También estáis ante su heredera, Astrid Fuegoscuro, de la casa Targaryen y Lord Tyrion Lannister, Mano de la Reina.

Vi al hombre más joven de los dos mirar al más mayor como esperando que dijera algo.

-Estáis ante Jon Nieve, Rey en el Norte- Astrid y Daenerys se miraron unos segundos.

-Espero que el viaje os haya sido grato.

-Los vientos han sido amables, gracias, majestad- le contestó Jon.

-Supongo que venís a hincar la rodilla.

-Lo siento, pero no- dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-¿No? Os ofrezco la mano de mi heredera, que vos reinéis los Siete Reinos al lado de vuestra esposa, o vuestros hijos en su defecto ¿Y me decís que no?

-Los norteños han confiado en mí para gobernarlos, no voy a traicionarlos entregando su gobierno a alguien que no conozco por una pretensión a un trono que no quiero.

-¿Habéis hecho un viaje tan largo solo para mostraros en rebeldía?

-No puedo mostrarme en rebeldía si jamás os he jurado lealtad, majestad.

-Vuestro antepasado juró lealtad al mío a perpetuidad ¿Sabéis que significa perpetuidad, Lord Nieve?

-Así es, pero vuestro padre quemó vivos a mis familiares y…

-Mi padre era un malvado- le interrumpió Daenerys-, os pido que no juzguéis a una hija por los pecados de su padre.

-Tenéis razón, vos no tenéis culpa de los pecados de vuestro padre, pero yo tampoco estoy sujeto al juramento de mi antepasado.

-Entonces- dijo Astrid dando un par de pasos hacia Jon-, ¿a qué habéis venido?

Jon la observó unos segundos, consciente de que ella iba a ser su futura esposa si lograba hacer algún trato con la Reina Dragón.

-He venido a pediros ayuda para combatir a un enemigo común. Un enemigo que tanto Cersei, como vuestra reina, como yo debemos combatir.

-¿Y cuál es ese enemigo? Ahora mismo sois vos quien parece el enemigo.

-Siento si os estoy ofendiendo, pero yo no soy el enemigo- dijo Jon intentando acercarse a Astrid, pero al ver a los Dothraki ponerse a la defensiva paró de caminar-, el auténtico enemigo son los muertos.

-¿Los muertos?- habló de nuevo Daenerys.

-El ejército del Rey de la Noche está llegando al muro, y lo cruzará, creedme, y entonces dará igual quien esté sentado en el Trono de Hierro, porque reinará sobre cadáveres.

-Sonáis demente- le dijo Astrid.

Jon respiró hondo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

-Lo sé, sé cómo suena, si no lo hubiera visto tampoco lo creería. Pero es real.

-No vamos a dejar nuestra guerra contra Cersei Lannister por cuentos y leyendas- dijo Daenerys.

-En ese caso me gustaría volver cuanto antes al Norte- dijo Jon.

-Acabáis de llegar y vuestra tripulación estará cansada, quedaos una noche y partid mañana- dijo Tyrion acercándose al Rey en el Norte.

-¿Es una forma sutil de nombrarme vuestro prisionero?- preguntó Jon.

-Aun no- dijo Daenerys-. Haré que os preparen unos aposentos, cenaréis en ellos- luego se giró hacia uno de los Dothraki y le dijo que se encargara de que así fuera.

El Rey en el Norte abandonó la sala del trono mientras Varys entraba por la puerta.

-Majestad, malas noticias de nuestra flota. Fue interceptada y la hemos perdido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente el Rey en el Norte se encontraba en uno de los acantilados cuando Tyrion se acercó a él.

-¿Tengo ya mi barco para volver a casa?

-Aun no- le dijo la Mano de la Reina.

-Es decir, que si soy un prisionero en esta isla.

-Yo no os consideraría un prisionero. Vos y vuestros hombres podéis andar por el castillo y por la isla a vuestro antojo.

-Pero no puedo ir a mi barco. Aquí solo pierdo el tiempo, cada minuto que paso aquí él está cada vez más cerca del muro. ¿Cómo hago para que la gente crea algo imposible de creer?

-Buena pregunta.

-Sé que es una buena pregunta, ahora necesito una buena respuesta- dijo Jon frustrado.

-En una sola reunión frente a un desconocido, no. La chica de la que os ofrecimos la mano, la heredera de la reina, pasó casi quince años de su vida esperando la misma cosa, que alguien le devolviera su propia vida. Eso es perseverancia, lo vuestro es rendirse, no me esperaba eso de vos. Volved a intentarlo.

Jon no contestó, pasó por detrás del enano e hizo intento de marcharse.

-Jon- volvió a llamarle- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos?


	2. Chapter 2

-Vidriagon- dijo Astrid apoyada en uno de los miradores que había en las escaleras que conducían al castillo al escuchar acercarse los pasos del Rey en el Norte-. Tyrion nos ha dicho que lo necesitáis para luchar contra esos seres de los que habláis.

-Solo pueden morir con fuego o vidriagon, por eso necesitamos los dragones. Por eso necesitamos una alianza con vuestra reina.

Astrid respiró hondo y señaló a los dos dragones que volaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Se llaman Viserion y Rhaegal, fueron nombrados por los hermanos de mi reina, ahora muertos. El que falta es Drogon, ese debe su nombre al difunto esposo de Daenerys. He oído que vos también habéis perdido hermanos.

-Siempre se pierde a gente en las guerras- le contestó Jon colocándose a su lado en el mirador.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias.

-Mi reina ha decidido permitiros extraer el vidriagon y hacer armas con él. Os aportaremos lo que necesitéis para ese fin.

-Entonces ¿me creéis?- preguntó Jon esperanzado.

-Creo que vos creéis lo que decís, y yo confío en Tyrion y dice que ni sois un loco, ni un mentiroso. Me encantaría no creeros.

-¿Pero lo hacéis?

-Habéis venido hasta aquí a rechazar el trato de una reina, prácticamente solo, entregando vuestras armas, sin saber si saldríais vivo de esta isla. Creo que no os arriesgaríais tanto por nada. Será mejor que os pongáis a trabajar, Jon Nieve.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jon Nieve no entregará el Norte, pero quizás haya una forma de que los Siete Reinos vuelvan a recaer sobre el apellido Targaryen sin luchar contra el Rey en el Norte.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?

-Le ofrecisteis la mano de vuestra heredera para que hincara la rodilla, ofrecérsela ahora como una alianza, el Norte no os pertenecerá a vos, pero cuando sus hijos gobiernen su primogénito gobernará los Siete Reinos.

-Bajo el apellido Nieve, o Stark, no Targaryen.

-Lo tendrá si es uno de los requisitos de la alianza, que sus hijos tengan el apellido de su madre.

-Eso jamás se ha hecho.

-Nada se hizo antes hasta que se hizo por primera vez- dijo la Mano de la Reina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Me habéis hecho llamar?- preguntó Jon entrando junto a Ser Davos en la sala del mapa de Poniente donde ya estaban Daenerys, Tyrion y Astrid.

-Así es- dijo Daenerys-, estoy dispuesta a renegociar los términos de nuestra alianza. Os vuelvo a ofrecer la mano de mi heredera, vuestros hijos llevarán el apellido Targaryen y vuestro primogénito heredará tanto los Seis Reinos como el Norte, volviendo a unir así los Siete Reinos en uno solo. A cambio, una vez tenga el Trono de Hierro, enviaré mis tropas a luchar en vuestra guerra.

Jon intercambio una mirada con Ser Davos.

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para eso. Mi guerra no tardará tanto en empezar.

Ser Davos se acercó a su rey y le habló al oído.

-Pensaoslo, si Astrid lo ve con sus propios ojos quizás consiga que la Reina Dragón nos envíe uno de sus dragones y unos cuantos hombres. Mejor eso que nada.

Jon asintió con la cabeza.

-Los monarcas vivirán en el Norte, como Reyes en el Norte, y sus hijos, cuando lleguen, también vivirán en el Norte- dijo Ser Davos.

-El Trono de Hierro está en Desembarco del Rey- dijo Tyrion.

-Astrid irá al Norte- dijo Daenerys-, pero cuando llegue el momento de subir al trono iréis a Desembarco del Rey, donde debe de estar su reina. Los hijos de una de vuestras hermanas se quedarán como Guardianes del Norte. Pero hasta que todo eso ocurra, viviréis en el Norte.

-¿Y vos?- preguntó Jon mirando a Astrid- ¿Vos que opináis?

-¿Acaso importa?- le preguntó Astrid.

-Sí.

-Opino que apenas os conozco, pero no tenemos que conocernos para gobernar juntos. Parecéis un buen rey, y eso es lo que importa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Perdonadme, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Missandei desde la puerta de los aposentos del Rey en el Norte-. Me gustaría hablar con vos a solas.

Jon miró a Ser Davos y asintió, así que este se levantó y se fue.

-¿Y bien?

-De Astrid yo veniros a hablar- Jon asintió, animándola a continuar-. Ella toda su vida vivir como una esclava, hasta los quince años tres veces fue vendida. Me pongo en su mente y no puedo evitar pensar que ella se siente vendida de nuevo a vos.

-Eso es lo último que yo querría- dijo Jon.

-Solo os pido que habléis con ella, es lo menos que ella merecer- Missandei, sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid se encontraba sentada sobre una gran roca en la playa mirando a los tres dragones volar a lo lejos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó Jon detrás de ella y Astrid se sobresaltó-. Lo siento, no quería asustaros.

-Tranquilo, estaba metida en mis pensamientos. Por favor, sentaos- dijo ella echándose a un lado.

Jon se sentó junto a ella y sus ojos pasaron varias veces de los dragones a la chica y de la chica a los dragones.

-Soltadlo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que penséis que… Yo no soy como… no quiero que creáis que os estoy comprando.

Astrid sonrió y bajo la mirada hasta clavarla en la arena.

-Habéis hablado con Missandei- afirmó ella.

-Sí.

-No os preocupéis, sé que es algo necesario.

-¿Puedo prometeros algo?

-Todo el mundo es libre de prometer cosas- le contestó Astrid.

-Da igual lo que digamos y frente a que dioses lo hagamos, no seréis mi esposa si vos no deseáis serlo. Simplemente seremos Rey y Reina, no marido y mujer. No hasta que vos, la mujer y no la futura reina, me aceptéis.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que vos, el hombre, no el Rey, queréis? ¿Qué pasa si no me aceptáis aunque yo lo haga?

-Esa ya es otra historia- sonrió él mientras la imagen de Ygritt se formaba en su cabeza.

Astrid le observó unos segundos y preguntó.

-¿Quién está en vuestros pensamientos?- dijo mientras veía como una sonrisa triste se formaba en los labios de su prometido.

-Sois observadora.

-Eso me han dicho.

-La amé, pero ahora no queda nada de ella diferente al recuerdo. Murió hace un tiempo.

-Lo siento. Aún la amáis ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella dudando de coger su mano. No lo hizo.

-Sí, no sé si algún día dejaré de hacerlo.

-¿Puedo prometeros yo algo?

-Todo el mundo es libre de prometer cosas- dijo él ganándose una sonrisa sincera por parte de ella, la primera que le dedicaba.

-Intentaré que seáis feliz, ya sea como vuestra amiga o como vuestra esposa… tiempo al tiempo, de todas formas.

-Gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- preguntó Daenerys a Astrid cuando se cruzó con ella en la puerta de los aposentos de su hermano, al cual acababa de acostar.

-He estado pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En que he tenido suerte- le sonrió-. He hablado con mi futuro esposo.

-¿A sí?

-Es un buen hombre. Creo que podré ser feliz a su lado, y espero lograr hacerle feliz a él… si sobrevivimos a esto. No puedo prometeros enamorarme de él, pero sí parece un hombre con el que podre entablar amistad.

-Me alegro por vos.

-Gracias- le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Sabéis cuándo empezará a extraer el vidriagon?- preguntó Daenerys poniéndose más seria.

-Mañana, según tengo entendido.

-¿Le creéis?

-Me gustaría no creerle, pero una parte de mi lo hace. ¿Quién se arriesgaría tanto por nada?

-Un loco o alguien desesperado.

-Yo creo que es lo segundo.

-¿Sabéis de qué habla? Cuando habla de muertos ¿Has escuchado alguna vez las leyendas?- le preguntó Daenerys sentándose en una silla en la sala del mapa, Astrid se sentó a su lado.

-No.

-Yo tampoco me las sé muy bien, se dice que al otro lado del gran muro de hielo hay seres monstruosos de ojos azules y piel parecida al hielo, los Caminantes Blancos. Estos seres tienen la capacidad de devolverles algo de vida a los muertos… solo una porción de ella. Son muertos controlados por esos seres, soldados.

-¿Y qué quieren?

-Atravesar el muro, no sé por qué.

-Parece un panorama aterrador. ¿Vos le creéis?- le preguntó Astrid a su reina.

-Vos y Tyrion lo hacéis, ninguno de los dos me parecéis estúpidos. Quizás debería hacerlo.

-Pero no lo hacéis.

-Yo creo lo que veo- dijo la reina.

-Yo tampoco lo creeré del todo hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, pero creo que algo hay.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jon entró el primero en la cueva en la que se encontraba el vidriagon, antorcha en mano, y recorrió cada recoveco de la cueva hasta que encontró unas pinturas antiguas, en ellas se podía ver a los niños del bosque y a los humanos, luchando juntos contra unos seres de ojos azules.

Debía enseñárselo a la reina.

Jon salió apresurado de la cueva y ordenó que no empezaran la tarea hasta que él lo dijera y fue en busca de la reina.

La encontró bajando las escaleras de la gran fortaleza de Rocadragón, junto con Astrid y Missandei.

-Sus majestades, me gustaría enseñaros algo.

Las tres mujeres acabaron de bajar las escaleras, pero solo Daenerys y Astrid entraron en la cueva junto al Rey en el Norte.

Este las guio por los espectaculares pasadizos de aquella cueva mientras el fuego de las antorchas creaba preciosos colores al reflejar su luz en el vidriagon.

-Increíble- suspiró Astrid maravillada ante el espectáculo de colores ha había frente a ella.

-Lo sé, es precioso- dijo Jon poniendo una mano en la espalda de su prometida-. Pero no es por esto por lo os he pedido entrar.

Jon las guio por un pasillo estrecho y de techo bajo hasta una cámara de la cueva en la que las dos mujeres vieron las pinturas.

-¿Estos son los Caminantes Blancos?- preguntó Astrid acercándose a una de las paredes en la que había pintados unos seres de ojos azules.

-Sí. Y ellos son los humanos y los niños del bosque- contestó Jon señalando a otra pared cercana-, eran enemigos, pero se unieron para derrotar a un enemigo común.

-No puedo ayudaros, aun no- dijo Daenerys-. No con Cersei en el Trono de Hierro.

-Si ellos ganan no habrá trono que ocupar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jon, Daenerys y Astrid salieron de la cueva, los tres preocupados, aunque a Jon se le sumaba la decepción. Fuera, Tyrion y Varys les esperaban.

-Los inmaculados han tomado Roca Casterly, majestad- dijo Varys.

-Al fin una buena noticia- susurró Daenerys, pero algo les decía que no eran buenas noticias.

-Las tropas de los Lannister no estaban allí, marchaban hacia Alto Jardín. Hemos perdido a los Tyrell, majestad. Los Lannister han borrado del mapa a su casa.

Daenerys comenzó a andar por la playa, con paso firme y rápido.

-Hemos perdido Alto Jardín, las Islas del Hierro y Dorne.

-Aún no está todo perdido, los Dothraki podrían…- comenzó a decir Tyrion.

-Se acabaron los planes astutos. Cogeré mis dragones y partiré hacia la Fortaleza Roja.

-No podéis hacer eso- dijo Tyrion-, hay miles de personas inocentes que pueden resultar heridas o muertas. Aún hay formas de vencer al enemigo sin…

-¿El enemigo?- le interrumpió Daenerys con cierto tono de ironía-, vuestra familia querréis decir. Quizás no queráis dañarlos después de todo. ¿Vos que creéis que debo hacer?- preguntó mirando directamente a Jon.

-Yo jamás me atrevería a meterme en vuestros planes de batalla…

-Es una guerra, y la estamos perdiendo- le interrumpió la Reina Dragón- ¿Vos que creéis que debo hacer?

-Jamás pensé que los dragones volvieran a surcar los cielos, pero aquí están, porque vos lo habéis hecho posible. Quizás la gente piense que sois capaz de hacer realidad otras cosas imposibles, crear un mundo mejor que la mierda que conocen. Pero si los usáis- señaló a los dragones que surcaban el cielo-, si los usáis para derribar castillos y destruir ciudades, no seréis diferente, seréis más de lo mismo.

Daenerys miró ahora hacia Astrid.

-Tiene razón- dijo su heredera-, los dragones son seres magníficos, pero también armas letales que traen con ella una dolorosa muerte. Cuando llegasteis a Meereen nos disteis la fuerza para luchar, os elegimos como nuestra reina y no os hizo falta usar a vuestros hijos para ello. Os elegimos porque os queríamos, porque creíamos en vos. Pero si surcáis Desembarco del Rey con vuestros dragones escupiendo fuego os seguirán por miedo, no porque os quieran. Las lealtades por miedo son las más débiles, nadie os querrá si lo hacéis.

-¿Y esperáis que no los use?

-No, los usaréis, y debéis hacerlo. Pero no sobre ciudades, usadlos en el campo de batalla. Contra soldados, no contra familias indefensas en sus casas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Iré con vos- dijo Astrid andando junto a Daenerys mientras se dirigía hacia Drogon para subir sobre él y partir hacia el camino donde el ejército de los Lannister volvía a Desembarco del Rey desde Alto jardín-, dejadme subir sobre Rhaegal y ayudaros.

-Jamás habéis subido a un dragón.

-Alguna vez tendría que ser la primera, dejadme luchar a vuestro lado.

-La primera vez que subáis a un dragón os aconsejo que no sea para luchar sobre él. Debéis quedaros aquí, si algo me pasara vos debéis seguir lo que he empezado, eso no ocurrirá si ambas morimos.

Astrid dejó de hablar y asintió.

-Tened cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Astrid vio cómo su reina se subía al dragón y salía volando de Rocadragón. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Jon observándola.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola. Por un minuto creí que os ibais a ir con ella- comentó.

-Era mi intención, no me ha dejado- dijo Astrid acercándose despacio pero decididamente a Rhaegal.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Nada, gobernar todo esto junto a Tyrion hasta que ella vuelva- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al dragón-. Podéis acercaros, los dragones son inteligentes, no os harán nada.

Jon respiró hondo y se acercó a ella bajo la atenta mirada de la criatura, esta le cortó el paso con su cabeza y se acercó a él, como si quisiera olerle.

Si Jon dijera que no tenía miedo, mentiría, claro que temía que esa cosa le convirtiera en su desayuno, pero no se movió, se quedó dónde estaba mientras era Astrid la que se acercaba a él.

Jon, despacio, se quitó su guante y alargó su brazo con prudencia hacia la criatura hasta que su mano estuvo sobre la cabeza del animal.

Era como si se estuvieran conociendo, como si el dragón estuviera dando el visto bueno al prometido de su amiga.

Unos segundos después Rhaegal se separó de la pareja y siguió a su hermano Viserion, que segundos antes había echado a volar.

-Le habéis caído bien- dijo Astrid mirando a los dos dragones volar sobre el mar.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Si le hubierais caído mal os hubierais dado cuenta. Son increíbles ¿verdad? Preciosos.

-Preciosos no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero sí, son increíbles.

-A mí tampoco me parecieron preciosos la primera vez que me acerqué a ellos, me parecieron increíbles y aterradores. Acabas aprendiendo a apreciar su belleza. Aun así, si queréis un consejo, no digáis que no os parecen hermosos frente a la reina, son sus hijos al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-¿Cómo vais con el vidriagon?

-Trabajando. De verdad necesitamos la ayuda que os pedimos.

-Lo sé, pero yo no dispongo de las tropas de Daenerys y tampoco veo conveniente movilizarlas hacia el norte sin antes tener alguna clase de armisticio con Cersei… una tregua. Si ella decidiera atacarnos por el sur mientras luchamos contra el enemigo de más allá del muro por el norte estaríamos perdidos. Lo único que yo puedo hacer es intentar convencerla cuando vuelva de negociar ese armisticio, pero no lo hará si no ve la amenaza con sus propios ojos, no creerá en la amenaza si no la ve, y Cersei tampoco ¡Demonios! Me cuesta creerlo hasta a mí y de verdad pienso que decís la verdad.

-La digo.

-Lo sé- Astrid respiró hondo y decidió cambiar de tema-. Contadme algo sobre vos, quiero conoceros.

-Solo si luego me contáis vos algo.

-Trato hecho.

-Crecí en Invernalia junto a los Stark, la familia de mi padre. Él y su mujer, Catelyn, tenían cinco hijos. Crecí con ellos, algunas veces como uno más, otras como un bastardo. Catelyn nunca me aprecio demasiado, supongo que era porque cada vez que me veía recordaba la infidelidad de su marido.

-Mi madre también odia a mi hermano- dijo Astrid-. Él es el fruto de la servidumbre completa de un esclavo hacia su amo, yo no veo la culpa que tiene mi hermano en todo eso. Cuando nació mi madre estaba dispuesta a dejarle morir de hambre, yo no. Yo asistí el parto, le vi tan pequeño, tan indefenso entre mis brazos que fui incapaz de dejarlo ir. Ella solo lo cogía cuando yo le suplicaba que le diese alimento, no siempre lo conseguía. Al principio tenía que ir por las noches a robar leche al ganado de los amos, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta comenzó a darle el pecho. Temía que me pillaran, si lo hubieran hecho hubiera sido apaleada y colgada en la plaza hasta que muriera, por las heridas, por el sol, de sed… A mí sí me quería.

De repente su vida bajo las miradas de odio de Catelyn Stark a Jon le pareció un lecho de rosas. Ella jamás intentó matarlo, ella jamás le negó el calor del castillo.

-Lo siento- dijo Jon.

-Yo no, convertirme tan pronto en la madre de mi hermano me convirtió en la persona que soy ahora. No cambiaría a ese niño por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué ha sido de vuestra madre?

-Se quedó al otro lado del mar, me dio a escoger. O venía ella o mi hermano. Me enfadé y la dejé allí. No acabamos en buenos términos. Catelyn Stark no debió culparos a vos de los actos de su esposo, no tenéis culpa de haber nacido.

De repente unas risas se escucharon acercarse y un niño se abrazó a las piernas de su hermana.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Juego a los exploradores.

-¿Habéis encontrado ya algún páramo perdido?- le preguntó Astrid agachándose a la altura de su hermano.

-¡Tres!

-¿Tres?

-Dos cuevas y una playa- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-Tened cuidado con los acantilados y no molestéis a la gente que está sacando el vidriagon- dijo Astrid limpiando algo de tierra de la mejilla del niño.

-¡Sí!- contestó este volviendo a salir corriendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tyrion, Varys y Astrid estaban en la sala del trono de Rocadragón, sentados en la escalera.

La Reina Dragón había vuelto del campo de batalla tras condenar a muerte a dos hombres y matarlos con el fuego que expulsaba Drogon.

-Debéis hacerla escuchar- dijo Varys a Tyrion.

-Ella escucha, pero yo soy su mano, no su mente- le contestó este.

-Eso mismo me decía yo cuando su padre quemaba vivos a sus enemigos, no fui yo- contestó Varys antes de girarse hacia Astrid- ¿Vos que hubierais hecho?

-¿Sabiendo lo que sé ahora? Si el enemigo de más allá del muro es real… les hubiera mandado a vestir el negro, a que lucharan contra los muertos.

Astrid había escuchado tanto sobre la Guardia de la Noche de boca de Jon, y sabía que necesitaban más hombres para defender el norte de los muertos.

-¿Y si no lo supierais?

-Daenerys es mujer, joven y muchos la consideran extranjera… No creo que el hijo tuviera que morir, no sin intentar otras opciones antes, pero si el padre. De todas formas, ya está hecho. ¿Para quién es el pergamino que lleváis en vuestras manos, Lord Varys?

-Es una carta para el Rey en el Norte, viene de Invernalia.

-Dádmela, yo se la haré llegar al Rey- dijo Astrid tendiendo su mano y este se lo entregó.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación Tyrion preguntó.

-¿Y que decía esa carta?

-Era una carta sellada.

-¿Y que decía?- insistió la Mano de la Reina.

-Nada bueno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta de los aposentos de Jon y este la abrió.

-Os ha llegado esto- le enseñó el pergamino.

Jon acabó de abrir la puerta y se apartó de esta para que Astrid pudiera pasar, una vez que entró cerró la puerta tras de sí y le entregó el papel.

Jon leyó la carta sentado en la cama mientras que Astrid se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Creí que Arya y Bran estaban muertos- le susurró.

-¿Y no lo están?

Jon negó con la cabeza.

-Están en Invernalia- dijo él y Astrid se levantó para sentarse al lado de su prometido en la cama.

-Pero eso es una buena noticia ¿Por qué no estáis feliz?

-Bran ha visto al Rey de la Noche y su ejército muy cerca del muro, no tardará en atravesarlo.

Astrid estiró su mano y cogió la de él.

-Vamos a hablar con Daenerys, intentemos lo del armisticio- le dijo ella.

-Ya habláis como la reina del norte- le contestó él con una sonrisa triste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Puedo intentarlo- dijo Tyrion una vez Astrid y Jon les contaron sus planes.

-Cersei jamás os escuchará- dijo Daenerys.

-No, no lo hará, pero Jaime sí, y ella le escuchará a él.

-No se lo creerá- dijo Varys-. Necesitamos conseguir alguna prueba.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Ser Jorah, el cual hacia poco tiempo que había vuelto al lado de Daenerys después de curarse milagrosamente de la Psoria Gris-, iré al otro lado del muro y cogeré a uno de los soldados del Rey de la Noche. Curé para poder serviros, dejadme hacerlo- le dijo a su reina.

-Jamás habéis estado al otro lado del muro, no podéis hacerlo solo- dijo Ser Davos.

-No iréis solo, iré con vos- dijo Jon.

De repente a Astrid se le vino el mundo encima, jamás pensó que sentiría algo por su futuro esposo tan rápido, hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y otro en su estómago.

-No podéis hacerlo- consiguió decir Astrid-, sois el rey, el norte os necesita.

-Soy el único que ha luchado contra ellos, soy el único que tiene algo de experiencia con esos seres. Iré.

Daenerys le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo esto será en vano si no conseguimos esa reunión con Cersei- dijo Tyrion.

-Yo puedo introduciros en Desembarco del Rey, pero no seré de gran ayuda si hay que pelear- le contestó Ser Davos.

-Empecemos cuanto antes, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Tyrion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, sin parar, cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos imágenes de seres semidescompuestos aparecían en sus sueños y mataban a Jon de mil y una formas distintas.

Astrid no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo.

Quitó las sabanas de encima de su cuerpo y se puso una bata. Miró a ambos lados antes de salir de su habitación y cerrar desde fuera.

Siguió los pasillos hasta los aposentos de Jon, procurando no ser vista, y llamó a la puerta.

Este abrió la puerta sorprendido, pero la dejó entrar.

-Cierra la puerta- le pidió ella-. No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la habitación y mirando a través del cristal.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sé que es inútil que intente convenceros de no ir. Sois un maldito héroe y lo voy a pasar mal por eso, lo sé.

-Tengo que ir.

-No puedo dormir ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? ¿Cómo habéis hecho para que me preocupe por vos lo suficiente como para no poder dormir? Iré con vos.

-No- fue lo único que dijo él.

-Iré sobre Rhaegal.

-No- repitió él-, no vais a venir, no os pondréis en peligro de esa manera. No lo permitiré, no por mí.

-Vinisteis a mí prometiéndome que seríais mi amigo o mi esposo, que seríais todo lo que yo aceptara que fueseis y yo os prometí que os haría feliz. Nada de eso ocurrirá si morís- dijo ella mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No podéis dejarme cuando estoy empezando a quereros.

Jon se acercó a ella en un par de pasos y acunó su cara entre sus manos.

-Intentaré volver a vos.

-¿Podéis prometerme algo?- le preguntó ella y él asintió-. No seréis más el héroe, no os arriesgaréis innecesariamente, no daréis vuestra vida por la de otro. Prometédmelo.

Jon tragó saliva, sabiendo que iba a mentir a la mujer que estaba consiguiendo hacerle superar la muerte de Ygritt, a la mujer a la que estaba empezando a amar.

-Lo prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo dedicado a marianto023 Capítulo 4

Astrid vio desde lejos como su reina se despedía de Ser Jorah y luego de Jon para luego alejarse y dejarla a solas con el Rey en el Norte.

-Recordad lo que me habéis prometido- le dijo ella mientras él tomaba sus manos.

-No lo olvidaré.

-Espero que tengáis buen viaje.

Él sonrió y armándose de valor se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ella cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto de sus labios.

Cuando Astrid volvió a abrir los ojos este ya se encontraba tirando de la barca que les iba a llevar al barco.

-¡Jon!- le llamó ella alzando la voz. Todos los que empujaban la barca pararon en seco.

Astrid corrió hasta donde él estaba, mojándose con el agua del mar hasta media pierna, colocó una de sus manos sobre su nuca y lo acercó a sus labios.

Ante la mirada de todos compartieron su primer beso, eso no era romántico, pero él se iba a una misión suicida y ella no quería tener nada que lamentar.

-Volved a mí- le pidió ella, aun con los ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la de él.

-Lo haré.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de recibir noticias del norte, y las noticias que recibió no le gustaron.

-¡No vais a dejarme aquí!- exclamó Astrid mientras la seguía a toda velocidad hacia donde los dragones dormían.

-Ninguna de las dos deberíais ir- contradijo Tyrion.

-¡Callaos!- exclamó Astrid apuntando a la Mano de la Reina-. No podéis dejarme aquí, necesito ir. Por favor.

-Él no querría que arriesgaseis vuestra vida por salvarle.

-Suerte que no es decisión suya por quien arriesgo yo mi vida.

Daenerys sabía que Astrid iría al norte aunque tuviera que hacerlo a nado y luego corriendo, sabía que no iba a abandonar a alguien a quien amaba.

-Está bien- asintió la reina.

Por primera vez en su vida Rhaegal la dejó subir sobre él y Astrid se agarró fuerte al dragón. Cruzó una mirada con su reina y los dragones echaron a volar. Astrid sentía el viento en su cara en un trayecto que le pareció demasiado largo.

Al pasar sobre ese inmenso muro de hielo comenzó a sentir nervios ¿Y si habían llegado demasiado tarde?

Cuando llegaron a ese lago lo primero que Astrid hizo fue localizar a Jon, el cual puso sus ojos también sobre ella.

-¡Dracarys!- exclamó Astrid acabando con una gran horda de muertos que se acercaban peligrosamente a los vivos atrapados sobre una roca.

Daenerys aterrizó cerca de la roca y comenzó a subir sobre el dragón a los vivos, Jon quedó atrás, deshaciéndose de los que se acercaban.

De repente se escuchó un gruñido agudo y alto y la mirada de todos fue a parar sobre el tercer dragón, Viserion, que calló sobre el hielo en una bola de fuego que salía de su propia herida.

Esa hermosa criatura calló muerta sobre el lago y se sumergió bajo el agua.

Astrid se quedó en estado de shock y solo salió cuando escuchó a Jon gritar.

-¡Marchaos! ¡Iros! ¡Astrid vete!- gritó él mientras corría hacia Drogon.

A Astrid solo le dio tiempo a mirar al Rey de la Noche cuando este ya estaba preparado para lanzar otra lanza de hielo.

Astrid comenzó a subir sobre Rhaegal hacia el cielo y este tiró su lanza, cuando lo hizo el dragón hizo un quiebro y comenzó a bajar otra vez en picado. Astrid pretendía que esa lanza fallase, pero calculó mal y logro dañar al dragón, no de gravedad, no mortalmente, pero lo suficiente como para que este callera sin control unos metros.

Cuando el dragón se estabilizó de nuevo Astrid volvió a buscar a Jon de nuevo y le vio mirándola justo cuando un pequeño grupo de muertos le alcanzó y le hizo caer al agua helada.

Drogon emprendió su marcha hacia el muro de nuevo y Rhaegal, ignorando las órdenes de Astrid, le siguió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Drogon atravesó el muro por el aire, dejando a los que tenía encima en tierra, pero Rhaegal aterrizó al otro lado del muro. Cerca del portón.

-Tenemos que volver-le susurró Astrid a la criatura-, tenemos que volver por él.

El dragón la miró y soltó un gruñido lastimero mientras colocaba su ala herida con cuidado en el suelo.

-Sé que te duele, y sé que estas triste por Viserion. Yo también lo estoy- dejó caer lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba a Rhaegal-. Pero tenemos que volver.

El dragón volvió a gruñir y se acabó de tumbar en el suelo.

-Por favor- lloró ella dejándose caer sobre el animal.

-Debéis entrar- dijo Ser Davos triste desde el portón-, aquí os congelaréis.

-Solo un poco más- dijo ella sentándose sobre la pata del dragón, el cual la brindaba calor.

Ser Davos se acercó temeroso a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El dragón lo ignoró.

-Me prometió no hacerlo, me prometió no arriesgar su vida por salvar la de otro. Sabía que me mentía, no sabe mentir- sonrió triste ella-, me lo prometió.

-Lo siento- dijo triste Ser Davos, era la segunda vez que perdía a su amigo-. Él no querría que os congelaseis esperándole, esperad dentro, con una manta sobre los hombros. Hacedlo por él, es lo que él hubiera querido.

-No habléis como si estuviera muerto- le ordenó ella, en su voz no había ni una pizca de sentimiento.

-Debéis entender que…- pero su discurso lo interrumpió un caballo acercándose al muro con una persona sobre él, parecía inconsciente.

Astrid se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el caballo seguida de cerca por Ser Davos, una vez allí bajaron a un inconsciente Jon Nieve del caballo y como pudieron le pasaron a través del portón.

Una vez allí le dejaron en el suelo y se arrodillaron junto a él.

-Tiene las ropas congeladas, literalmente- susurró Astrid-. Id a por una camilla, hay que llevarlo al barco cuanto antes, allí podrá entrar en calor.

Davos corrió en busca de esa camilla mientras que Astrid le abrazaba intentando brindarle el poco calor que la quedaba a ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una vez en el barco Ser Davos y otro chico despojaron a Jon de sus ropas congeladas y cuando acabaron su labor Astrid se acercó a él.

Sorprendida vio como todo su abdomen estaba cubierto de cicatrices y como en su pecho se podía ver una más. Todas profundas, la mayoría de ellas mortales.

-Ser Davos- le llamó ella entes de que saliera de la habitación, él sabía perfectamente por qué le llamaba.

-Me temo que tendréis que preguntárselo vos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las horas pasaban, y ni Jon se despertaba ni Astrid se separaba de su cama.

Se dedicaba a acomodar las mantas y comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Un hombre le trajo algo de comer cuando llegó la hora de la comida, pero se fue cuando dejó el plato sobre la mesa. Aun nadie lo había tocado, estaba demasiado preocupada como para comer.

Casi llegada la noche los ojos del Rey en el Norte se abrieron y se posaron sobre una silla cercana.

En ella, en una posición poco cómoda, se encontraba Astrid. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía profundamente dormida.

Como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, Astrid abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Jon mirándola.

Ella se levantó de un salto de la silla y tomo la mano de él.

-Estáis despierto- sonrió ella acariciando la cabeza de él-. ¿Cómo os encontráis?

-Lo siento. Siento haberos puesto en peligro así. Siento la muerte del dragón. Siento no haberos escuchado. Siento no haber mantenido la promesa que os hice. Casi os pierdo. Cuando vi esa… Cuando vi como Rhaegal caía creí que os perdía, creí que caeríais. Desearía no haber ido nunca.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

-Hicisteis lo correcto, lo necesario. Vos no me habéis puesto en peligro, fui yo quien decidió montar sobre Rhaegal, Daenerys podría haber ido sin mí, pero yo decidí ir. No os culpéis a vos de mis actos.

-Os prometí…

-Sabía que me estabais mintiendo- le interrumpió ella-. Sois un maldito héroe.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jon sabía que ella las había visto, lo supo desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos.

Hacía dos días que había despertado, Astrid raramente se separaba de él. Habían hablado sobre sus infancias, los momentos buenos y los malos.

Astrid le había contado como había acabado siendo la heredera de Daenerys y él la contó como acabó de Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

Pero no fue hasta esa noche, en la que sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez, que Jon se dio cuenta de que ella sabía que él había muerto.

Mientras sus frentes seguían unidas ella acarició la cicatriz de su pecho con cuidado.

-Lo sé, no son agradables de ver- dijo él restándole importancia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me traicionaron- dijo él-. Deje pasar a los salvajes al sur del muro, no fue bien aceptado por todos. Algunos miembros de la guardia me tendieron una trampa y cada uno de ellos me dio una puñalada. Recuerdo hasta la última de ellas. La Mujer Roja, una sacerdotisa del Dios de Luz, me trajo de vuelta. Aun no sé por qué me eligió a mí.

Astrid le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Fuera cual fuera el motivo, si no lo hubiera hecho no os habría conocido. Sé que suena egoísta, pero…- dijo ella con la cara escondida en su cuello.

-Lo entiendo. Creo que este es uno de los pocos momentos en los que me he alegrado de que lo hiciera.

-¿Están muertos? Los que lo hicieron ¿Están muertos?

-Sí.

-Bien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobre el pecho de él. No era que la coche anterior hubiera pasado nada divertido, simplemente se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos y Jon no tuvo el valor de despertarla.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que querían despertar así todas las mañanas.

Ambos tenían ya los ojos abiertos, pero no les resultó incomodo, se encontraban bien en los brazos del otro.

-Mañana llegaremos a Desembarco del Rey- dijo Astrid-. No sé qué hacer. Daenerys quiere que lleguemos sobre los dragones, ella sobre Drogon y yo sobre Rhaegal.

-Si es lo que vuestra reina quiere deberíais hacerlo.

-Sí, lo sé, ese no es el problema. Una vez allí no sé junto a quien acudir. ¿Voy junto a Daenerys como su heredera o junto a vos como vuestra futura esposa?

-Buena pregunta.

-Puedo no ir, quedarme aquí con mi hermano. Pero tengo que ir, no puedo escaquearme de mis obligaciones.

Jon sonrió y la acercó más contra sí.

-Ve junto a Daenerys, aun no sois la Reina del Norte, pero sí que sois su heredera.

-Deberíais levantaros- dijo Astrid-. Así estaréis más activo mañana.

-¿Pero me vais a dejar levantarme?- preguntó el divertido. En los últimos tres días él había intentado levantarse ya unas cuantas veces, pero ella siempre se lo impedía.

Daba igual que no estuviera en la habitación en ese momento, justo cuando iba a poner los pies en el suelo ella entraba por la puerta y le obligaba a volver a tumbarse.

-Solo porque mañana es la reunión con Cersei- le respondió ella levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid se subió nerviosa sobre Rhaegal, había decidido que lo mejor era sentarse junto a Daenerys, como Jon la había aconsejado. Aun no era la Reina del Norte, de momento solo era la heredera de Daenerys. Una mujer que iba a llegar sobre un dragón junto a su reina. Una Targaryen.

Los dos dragones aterrizaron uno junto al otro en Pozo Dragón y dejaron bajar a las dos mujeres de encima de ellos con elegancia.

Todos las miraron sorprendidos, incluido Jon, quien ya se estaba familiarizando con esas criaturas.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron donde ya les esperaban sus consejeros y aliados y se sentaron sobre las sillas.

Una vez volvió la compostura Cersei habló.

-Llevamos ya tiempo esperándoos.

-Disculpadnos- dijo Daenerys-, teníamos asuntos que atender.

Tyrion se adelantó y carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de los presentes, pero fue Euron quien habló el primero dirigiéndose a su sobrino, Theon, que se encontraba sentado tras Daenerys y Astrid.

-Tengo a vuestra hermana- dijo con cierto tono de superioridad-, entrégate o la mato.

Tyrion miró a su hermano, y este le devolvió la mirada que decía claramente "yo no tengo nada que ver" mezclado con "yo tampoco lo aguanto".

-Bueno, no estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de eso- dijo Tyrion, pero volvió a ser interrumpido por Euron.

-No hay enanos en las Islas del Hierro- dijo levantándose y acercándose a él-, los matamos al nacer, por misericordia hacia sus padres.

Astrid fulminó con la mirada al hombre, de verdad había cogido aprecio a la Mano de la Reina.

-No estamos aquí para intercambiar vilezas- dijo con tono firme Astrid.

-Tampoco hacemos reinas a las esclavas, nos las follamos- le dijo y Jon apretó los puños, aunque pasó desapercivido.

-¡Sentaos y callaos o haré que os escolten fuera!- dijo Cersei y este lo hizo a regañadientes.

Tyrion respiró hondo y continuó con su discurso.

-Somos un grupo de gente que no se cae muy bien, lo sucedido ha sido una buena muestra de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?- le interrumpió Cersei a su hermano.

-Os pedimos una tregua para luchar contra otro enemigo, un enemigo con el que no se puede negociar.

-Queréis que haga retroceder a mis tropas- dijo ella con cierto tono de ironía.

-Así es, para que podamos luchar contra el enemigo común en el Norte.

-O para que reorganicéis las vuestras y paséis sobre Desembarco del Rey con el doble de hombres.

-Vuestra capital estará a salvo hasta que el enemigo del norte sea derrotado- aseguró Daenerys.

Jon se levantó de su sitio y se acercó junto a Tyrion.

-El Rey de la Noche está a poco de atravesar el muro, cuando lo haga no tendrá mucho en llegar al sur. Tyrion me ha dicho que vive un millón de personas en Desembarco del Rey, pues están a punto de ser un millón más de soldados del ejército de los muertos.

Jon se apartó y por unas escaleras se pudo ver al Perro llegar cargando con una caja, la cual dejó con dificultad en el suelo.

Quitó la tapa y tras meditarlo por unos segundos dio una patada a la caja y esta volcó. De su interior salió un muerto, tan descompuesto que ya se le podía ver el cráneo y carecía de nariz. Este rugió un par de veces y se lanzó contra Cersei, la cual empujó su propio cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Cuando vio que no iba a llegar a su objetivo miró a su alrededor hasta localizar al Perro y se lanzó sobre él, quien, con la espada, le partió por la mitad.

Las piernas por un lado y el cuerpo por otro se siguieron moviendo y el cuerpo se arrastró con los brazos en dirección a Jon, quien con la espada se deshizo de uno de los brazos del espectro antes de que este le tocara.

-¿Cuántos hay?- preguntó Jaime.

-Miles- le contestó Daenerys.

Jon se agachó y cogió el brazo del caminante, el cual todavía movía la mano.

-Se puede acabar con ellos con fuego- dijo Jon acercando una antorcha que Ser Davos había encendido para él y prendió la mano del caminante, luego la dejó caer al suelo-, o con vidriagon- dijo sacando uno de los puñales recién forjados y clavando la hoja en la cabeza del espectro. Este dejó de gruñir al instante.

Euron se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al espectro, ahora completamente muerto.

-¿Saben nadar?- preguntó.

-No- dijo Jon.

-Entonces me vuelvo a mi isla. He recorrido todo el mundo y he visto cientos de cosas y ninguna ha logrado aterrarme, hasta ahora- se acercó a la Reina Dragón y le habló-. Os aconsejo hacer lo mismo, cuando todo esto acabe vos y yo dominaremos el mundo.

Y sin decir nada más se fue del lugar.

-Es un cobarde- dijo Cersei-, aunque no puedo culparle. Os daré el armisticio que pedís, pero a cambio pido al Rey en el Norte que amplíe su tregua. Os pido que os arrodilléis frente a mí y me aceptéis como vuestra reina.

-¿Solo al Rey en el Norte? ¿A mí no?- le preguntó Daenerys con burla.

-Sé que no lo aceptaríais, y si lo hicierais me fiaría menos de vos de lo que lo hago ahora.

-Lo siento, majestad- dijo Jon mirando a Astrid un segundo-, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pedís, no puedo luchar contra los intereses de mi futura esposa- dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Astrid y esta se acercó a él y la cogió con preocupación.

-Futura esposa, este es el gobierno que vos queréis traer sobre los Siete Reinos- dijo Cersei llevando su mirada hacia Daenerys-, uno cuyos reyes sean un bastardo y una esclava.

-Se os olvida algo- dijo Astrid-, un bastardo y la hija esclava de otro bastardo.

Astrid recibió una mirada furibunda de la Reina Cersei, no le gustaba cuando la gente no se dejaba intimidar por sus intentos de menospreciar a los demás.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar- dijo Cersei levantándose y abandonando el lugar con todos los que habían llegado con ella.

-Jon, por una vez en vuestra vida ¿tanto os hubiera costado mentir?- le preguntó Tyrion.

-Si la gente empieza a jurar en vano la palabra de un hombre no valdrá nada. Se construirán mentiras sobre otras mentiras mejores. Astrid y yo vamos a casarnos, ¿de verdad creéis que ella seguiría confiando en mi palabra una vez le llegaran noticias de nuestro enlace?

-No, yo no lo haría- dijo Astrid agarrando aún más fuerte la mano de Jon.

-Estamos jodidos- dijo Tyrion negando con la cabeza-. Intentaré hablar con ella.

-En cuanto piséis la Fortaleza Roja estaréis muerto- le dijo Daenerys.

-Puede- dijo la Mano de la Reina con una sonrisa triste-, pero tengo que intentarlo- y sin más salió en la misma dirección en la que minutos antes había salido su hermana.

Jon se alejó de donde estaban todos y se poyó en una pared, Astrid no tardó en seguirle.

-Aprecio lo que habéis hecho, habéis demostrado una gran lealtad hacia mí.

-Si no os tengo lealtad a vos, mi futura esposa, ¿a quién se la he de tener?

-Sois un hombre honorable- Astrid cogió la mano de él con dos de las suyas-, como lo fue vuestro padre, y según tengo entendido eso fue lo que lo mató.

-Lo sé, no sois la primera que me lo dijo.

-No puedo pediros que cambiéis, no quiero que cambiéis, yo me he enamorado de un hombre honorable- dijo Astrid expresando por primera vez en palabras sus sentimientos hacia él-, pero tampoco quiero que acabéis como él acabó.

Jon acarició la mejilla de su prometida con la mano que tenía libre y sonrió triste.

-Solo puedo prometeros que siempre intentaré volver a vuestro lado.

-Más os vale, sabéis que no tengo reparos en ir a buscaros.

Jon rio, sabía que ella hablaba totalmente en serio. De verdad iría a buscarle allá donde estuviera.

Si había algo que le fascinaba de ella era que siendo tan… pequeña, era capaz de imponerse ante el más grande de los hombres (él, que nunca había sido conocido precisamente por su alta estatura, le sacaba una cabeza de alto, y era delgada, demasiado para la cantidad de comida que era capaz de ingerir).

No sería la primera vez que les ponía a todos firmes en sus reuniones, en cierta manera le recordaba a Lady Mormont, pero de una manera más sutil… y menos leal hacia las causas.

Astrid se imponía para mantener a salvo a los que quería, no para hacer a otros seguir una causa justa.

Si tenía que robar un ejército y cargar contra un aliado para salvar a un ser querido, lo haría. Jon sabía que esa era una mala cualidad en una reina, pero se encontró a si mismo dándole igual. Astrid también sabía cuándo no tenía otra opción que mantener a esa fierecilla controlada.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio al dragón dentro de ella. Su hermano sostenía una espada de madera en la playa y era enseñado a luchar por un Dothraki y un inmaculado bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

Con el inmaculado todo fue genial, pero cuando llegó el turno del Dothraki este casi rebana el cuello al niño.

Tan pequeña como era se acercó como una autentica furia al Dothraki y comenzó a hablarle, sin gritar, sin mostrar el enfado que se podía leer en su cuerpo, pero de tal forma que de repente parecía dos cabezas más alta que ese enorme hombre.

Jon y Ser Davos lo vieron desde lejos, cuando iban a hablar con ella de un asunto del vidriagon. Decidieron dejarlo para luego.

También la habían visto entrenar, era un desastre con la espada, todo había que decirlo, pero letal con una daga en sus manos. Y según le había contado Tyrion, no necesitaba ningún arma para ser letal.

-Sabía cuidar de sí misma. No necesitaba un caballero de brillante armadura que la salvara, aunque Jon siempre intentaría hacerlo.

La Reina Loca volvió a Pozo Dragón pocos pasos por detrás de Tyrion.

-No retiraré mis ejércitos, marcharan al Norte, a luchar a vuestro lado contra los muertos. Es un enemigo común y si el Norte cae, caemos todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Lo hemos conseguido- sonrió Astrid ampliamente lanzándose a los brazos de su prometido en cuanto estuvieron en la "intimidad" del barco.

Este la atrapó sonriendo.

-Sí.

-Ahora tenemos otro asunto del que hablar- dijo Tyrion y todos le miraron-. ¿Cuándo será el feliz enlace?

Jon y Astrid compartieron una mirada. Los ojos de Jon mostraban una clara pregunta "¿Me aceptáis?". Jon aun recordaba la promesa que le había hecho. Astrid asintió.

-En cuanto lleguemos al Norte lo organizaremos- dijo el Rey en el Norte.

Esa noche los futuros reyes cenaron solos en los aposentos de ella.

Jon le habló de Ygritt, de lo que había pasado junto a ella, por primera vez.

-Jamás creí que podría volver a amar, pero aquí me encuentro. ¿Y vos? ¿No tenéis un amor del pasado del que hablar?

-La verdad es que no. Mi vida se centraba en cuidar de mi hermano y servir a mis amos. Muchos de mis amigos de la Bahía de los Esclavos me dijeron que el chico que me enseñó a pelear sentía algo por mí, pero yo jamás lo vi como algo más que un amigo.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Al otro lado del mar Angosto, en Meereen. Yo ni siquiera les creí, me preocupaba por no parecerles atractiva a los hombres, cortaba mi cabello, vendaba mis pechos y me cubría en barro. Hacía todo lo que podía para que la decisión de con quien estar fuera mía.

-Y yo os la he arrebatado- dijo Jon triste.

-De eso nada. Pusisteis esa decisión en mis manos, eso no es arrebatármela. Yo he decidido ser vuestra esposa y no solo vuestra reina, ha sido decisión mía y es lo que quiero. ¿Es lo que vos queréis?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo soy tuta y tú eres mío.

-Desde este día hasta el fin de los días- contestó él- ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?- ella asintió- ¿Habéis tomado esa decisión antes?

-¿Me estáis preguntando si soy virgen?- le preguntó ella divertida.

Él, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, asintió.

-Si no es indiscreción.

-Vais a ser mi esposo en menos de dos meses, deberíais ser capaz de hacerme preguntas personales sin pedirme permiso. Sí, lo soy- contestó ella al fin-. ¿Vos habéis estado con alguien que no fuese Ygritt?

-No.

-Bueno, ya tenéis más experiencia que yo- dijo ella medio en broma, medio en serio. Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jon, a la mañana siguiente, le envió un cuervo a su hermana Sansa para que fuese empezando con los preparativos de la boda.

Habían decidido que si tenían que luchar contra el Rey de la Noche en breve querían que sus almas se uniesen cuanto antes.

El viaje fue demasiado largo para Astrid, pero cuando a dos días de llegar a Invernalia Jon recibió un cuervo comunicándole que estaba todo listo para la boda la espera mereció la pena.

A lo lejos, en el camino, Astrid ya podía ver el gran portón de Invernalia y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

¿Y si no la recibían bien? ¿Y si no era una buena reina?

El portón se abrió y detrás de él pudo ver a dos chicas y a un chico en una especie de silla con ruedas, esperando. Astrid supuso que eran los hermanos de Jon.

Jon bajó de su caballo de un salto y corrió junto a sus hermanos. Arya se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibió gustoso.

-Estáis tan cambiada- dijo Jon desviando sus ojos a la espada que Arya portaba en su cadera-. Habéis guardado a aguja.

-Siempre- le contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Astrid bajaba del caballo vio cómo se agachaba junto a su otro hermano y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Me alegro de veros, Jon.

-Y yo a vos, Bran.

Sansa se acercó a Astrid y se posicionó a su lado.

-Vos debéis de ser Astrid- le dijo-, yo soy Sansa, la hermana de Jon.

-Jon me ha hablado muchísimo de todos vosotros.

Sansa sonrió y condujo a Astrid hasta la reunión familiar.

-Ella es Astrid- la presentó Jon-, mi prometida.

-Soy Arya- le sonrió la chica y Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Luchasteis con valor para recuperar vuestra libertad, igual que vuestro padre para evitar que os tomaran- dijo Bran-, vos tuvisteis más suerte que él.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos hasta que Daenerys carraspeó.

-Disculpadme- dijo Jon-, ella es la Reina Daenerys Targaryen, junto a Missandei, Gusano Gris y Ser Jorah Mormont, tres de sus más fieles consejeros, y ya conocéis a Tyrion Lannister, Mano de la Reina.

-Sed bienvenidos en Invernalia- les dijo Sansa.

-Me alegra veros viva- le dijo Tyrion.

-Y yo a vos.

Un gran lobo blando se acercó a ellos y dio con el hocico en la mano de Jon, este se agachó y acarició la cabeza del animal. Astrid se agachó a su lado y le ofreció la mano para que el lobo la olisqueara, una vez lo hizo acaricio su cabeza.

-Tú debes de ser Fantasma- sonrió ella mientras el lobo la miraba con sus ojos rojos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-He estado leyendo- dijo Astrid acercándose a Jon mientras este se encontraba leyendo unos papeles en su despacho.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Las costumbres de Poniente. Quería aprender lo que debo decir mañana, cuando nos casemos.

Jon sonrió ante el pensamiento, al día siguiente se convertiría en su esposa.

-Ya queda poco.

-Así es- dijo ella nerviosa.

De repente el miedo se apoderó de él.

-¿Habéis cambiado de idea? Sabéis que jamás os obligaría a nada, yo…- Astrid corrió a su lado y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No he cambiado de idea sobre nuestra boda- le dijo y Jon soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo-. Pero ahora que lo mencionáis, sí que hay algo que no me gustaría hacer. Lo del encamamiento…

-No se hará- la interrumpió él-. Me parece una práctica bastante humillante.

-Me parece bien, seréis mi esposo y solo vos tendréis la potestad para desvestirme.

Desvestirla… ese hecho le ponía nervioso. Jamás había sido el primero de alguien, había sido él el novato, sí, pero Ygritt tenía un historial detrás.

¿Y si ella no le deseaba como él la deseaba a ella? Cuando Astrid iba a sus aposentos y se metía en la cama junto a él, únicamente con ese vestido de seda que ella usaba para dormir, y usándole a él como única fuente de calor (a parte de las mantas que les cubrían a ambos).

Eso le hacía tener que concentrarse al máximo para que toda la sangre de su cuerpo no se concentrara en el mismo sitio. Él era un caballero.

De verdad esperaba que ella lo hiciera sin intención, si no sería muy cruel por parte de su fututa esposa… aunque también esperaba que cuando, en sueños, no podía controlarlo, ella no lo hubiera sentido contra su espalda.

Ooh, y ella lo había sentido, claro que lo había sentido. No era que fuese a su lado por las noches para provocarle, simplemente quería estar a su lado.

Pero si había sentido lo que provocaba en él, duro contra su espalda mientras se hacía la dormida. Más de una vez deseó no ponerse tan nerviosa de solo pensarlo y lanzarse sobre su futuro esposo.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba y con "eso" apuntándola… le provocaba un presión casi dolorosa entre las piernas.

Pero los nervios la habían hecho esperar hasta la boda, y ya por una noche quería hacer las cosas bien.

Pero no iba a permitir, que después de todo lo que había hecho para elegir ella sobre su cuerpo, un montón de norteños se dedicaran a sobetearla la noche de su boda.

El único con derecho a tocar su cuerpo era Jon.

-Jamás permitiría que os trataran de esa manera- dijo él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid miró su reflejo en el espejo, con su grueso vestido blanco. Sencillo, como una autentica novia del Norte, caliente para el invierno. Pero digno de una novia al fin y al cabo.

Su pelo estaba peinado con un medio recogido, con un par de trenzas. Lo suficiente como para que su cara estuviera despejada, sin grandes florituras.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sansa, también arreglada para el gran evento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó y Astrid asintió-. Mi hermano os hará feliz- le dijo-, jamás os dañará.

Jon y Tyrion le habían contado brevemente el historial matrimonial de su futura cuñada, por lo que Astrid pudo entender la necesidad de la chica por aclarar ese punto.

-Lo sé- dijo Astrid girándose para mirarla-, Jon es un buen hombre.

-Mi hermano os ama, jamás le he visto enamorado antes, pero le conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta. Sé que vuestro matrimonio es de estado, pero… ¿Creéis ser capaz de amarlo, en algún momento?

Astrid se acercó a Sansa y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Sentaos- le pidió Astrid empujándola a los pies de la cama-. Cuando nos conocimos fue en la sala de un trono, ambos sabíamos que acabaríamos concertando nuestro matrimonio. Cuando ocurrió, cuando lo concertamos, hizo algo que yo jamás me esperé. Aun no le conocía, apenas habíamos hablado.

-¿Qué hizo?- le preguntó Sansa con curiosidad.

-Vino a hablar conmigo, me dijo que daban igual las palabras que dijéramos y ante que dioses lo hiciéramos. Jamás me obligaría a ser su esposa si yo no quería serlo. Que seríamos simplemente rey y reina. Entonces me di cuenta de que era un hombre completamente diferente a muchos otros. Luego le conocí… y casi le pierdo. Pocas veces he sentido tanto miedo. Amo a vuestro hermano, Sansa, e intentaré hacerle todo lo feliz que pueda. Os lo prometo.

Sansa sonrió y apretó las manos de Astrid.

-No sabéis la suerte que tenéis- le dijo.

-Creedme, lo sé- le contestó Astrid asintiendo con la cabeza-. No merezco la suerte que tengo.

Sansa, conocedora de los orígenes e infancia de su futura reina, negó con la cabeza.

-Sí lo merecéis.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Daenerys, como único miembro vivo de la casa Targaryen, aparte de la novia, acompañó a Astrid al arciano que había cerca del castillo de Invernalia.

Jon le tendió la mano y Daenerys le entregó la que ella sujetaba antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás y juntarse con los hermanos de Jon, Ser Davos y Tyrion. Quienes eran los únicos testigos del enlace.

-A la vista de los siete y de los antiguos dioses- dijo el maestre mientras envolvía una cinta de color celeste en torno a sus manos unidas-, yo por la presente enlazo estas dos almas, uniéndolas para la eternidad. Miraos el uno al otro y decid las palabras.

Jon y Astrid se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

-Padre, herrero, guerrero, madre, doncella, viejo, desconocido.

-Yo soy suyo y ella es mía, desde este día hasta el fin de los días.

-Yo soy suya y él es mío, desde este día hasta el fin de los días.

No esperaron a que les dieran permiso para juntar sus labios.

 **Avance próximo capítulo: será la noche de bodas de Astrid y Jon y también leeremos la mañana del día después de su boda. Pero no todo será tan bonito, también les llegará una mala noticia.**


	7. Chapter 7

El banquete fue rápido, algo tenso teniendo en cuenta como había acabado el último banquete nupcial al que había asistido un Rey en el Norte, pero rápido.

Jon había dejado claro que no habría encamamiento, así que cuando llegó el momento salieron los dos juntos de la sala, aunque no se libraron de algún que otro comentario jocoso mientras lo hacían.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la cama. Jon lo notó.

-No tiene por qué pasar nada si no quieres- le dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy nerviosa- le dijo ella-, pero quiero estar con vos, y sé que vos queréis estar conmigo. Besadme, por favor, besadme, porque yo ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

Ella se sentía tremendamente inocente en ese momento, cosa que jamás se había sentido. Era virgen, sí, pero no ingenua.

Jon se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios, al principio dulcemente, pero luego profundizó el beso haciendo que la respiración de Astrid se volviera entrecortada, jamás se habían besado así, ella jamás había sido besada así.

Él la dejó tomar la iniciativa, solo la besaría hasta que ella le diese indicios de que podía hacer algo más.

Astrid desabrochó la capa de Jon con las manos temblorosas y esta calló al suelo.

Con fastidio comenzó a desabrochar la media armadura que él siempre llevaba puesta. Esa maldita armadura con ese maldito cierre.

La costó más de lo que esperaba, pero al final lo logró y por fin quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Jon, sin parar de besarla, llevó su mano al único broche del vestido, oculto entre los pliegues, y este se abrió dejando a la vista el cuerpo de su esposa, y cuando este se deslizó por sus brazos ya no quedó nada que cubriera su cuerpo.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, al igual que él, ella también tenía cicatrices. Los tres latigazos que le habían dado por desafiar a los amos, las heridas que recibió el día de la liberación de Meereen, la lucha contra los hijos de la arpía… todo eso había marcado su piel.

A él ella le parecía hermosa, le parecería hermosa aunque tuviera seis brazos, la amaba.

-No sois el único con cicatrices- susurró ella.

Jon acarició con cuidado una de las marcas de la piel de ella, estaba justo en el mismo lugar donde él tenía una de las suyas, mucho más profunda que la que marcaba la piel de su esposa.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios y él la alzó para dejarla caer sobre la cama.

Jon bajó besando el cuello de Astrid, pasó entre sus pechos, y continuó descendiendo hasta encontrarse con sus piernas, en cogidas pero fuertemente cerradas la una contra la otra.

La miró a los ojos profundamente, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para encontrarlos, y acarició la cara externa de los muslos de ella.

Astrid sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo emitía una pequeña descarga, y como todas estas acabaron anidando en su bajo vientre.

Jon se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, dejando las piernas aun juntas de ella frente a él y colocó sus manos en sus rodillas.

Besó las rodillas de Astrid y poco a poco fue besando la cara interna de uno de los muslos de Astrid mientras poco a poco las piernas de ella se iban abriendo.

Una vez besó todo el muslo besó su bajo vientre mientras ella empezaba a retorcerse con necesidad debajo de él y escuchó el primer gemido.

El calor invadió al Rey en el Norte y sumergió su cara entre las piernas de su Reina, explorando con su lengua lugares nunca antes visitados.

Astrid dio un respingo cuando notó los labios de él en su centro y estrujó las sabanas con sus manos.

-¡Jon!- gimió enredando los dedos en su pelo, acercándole más a ella.

Jon llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de ella y no encontró gran resistencia debido a la lubricación que la cubría y mientras comenzaba a moverlo en su interior separó su cara de ella para poder observarla. Su boca fue sustituida por otro de sus dedos.

La vio con la cabeza hacia atrás y la espalda encorvada. Su sencillo peinado se había deshecho y su pelo caía sin control sobre las sabanas. Pudo ver como los músculos del estómago de Astrid se contraían y se relajaban con el movimiento de sus manos y como su respiración era cada vez más errática. Jon pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Sintió exactamente el memento en el que ella estalló de placer ante sus caricias y no pudo evitar alzarse para besarla.

Astrid, entre gemidos, como pudo le devolvió el beso y se relajó un poco entre sus brazos cuando el orgasmo acabó, pero la noche no había acabado ahí. Claro que no.

Bajó sus manos acariciando el pecho de Jon hasta llegar a la cuerda que sujetaba sus pantalones y deshizo el nudo que los mantenía en su lugar y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, primero con las manos, hasta donde fue capaz de llegar, y luego con las piernas.

Ese fue el turno de Jon de sentirse nervioso. Ygritt nunca se había quejado de su… tamaño, pero las constantes referencias al mismo que últimamente no paraban de llegarle le habían hecho adquirir ciertas inseguridades.

Astrid había escuchado una de esas referencias una vez, sin querer, un par de días antes de su viaje hacia el muro.

Pero lo que sintió contra su espalda los días anteriores no le pareció pequeño, y lo que estaba viendo tampoco se lo parecía.

No era algo desmesurado, pero, aun teniendo únicamente como referencia a los hombres que había visto desnudos en la Bahía de los Esclavos, tampoco le parecía algo extremadamente pequeño. Dentro de la media.

Astrid, con un ágil movimiento, les dio la vuelta y quedo cobre él.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y besó la cicatriz de su pecho.

-Os amo- susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta, estuvo tan cerca de perderle incluso de conocerle…

Jon cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y besó su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios.

Las inseguridades se fueron lejos y él volvió a girarles, con sumo cuidado, hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas.

-Os amo- repitió él las palabras de ella mientras se dirigía a su entrada, tan húmeda que hasta le sorprendió. Pero incluso así puso algo de resistencia a que entrara y Astrid tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Jon pasó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de ella y se sentó sobre la cama, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él y abrazándola contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Lo siento- se disculpó besando cada centímetro de su cara, ella como respuesta le hizo entrar más en ella.

Muy a su pesar, Astrid reprimió otro gemido de dolor contra el hombro de Jon.

-¿Deseáis parar?- le preguntó él con preocupación en su voz.

-No- aseguró ella mirándole a los ojos-, estoy bien.

Jon bajó su mano hasta colocarla entre sus dos cuerpos y masajeó el clítoris de ella, intentando humedecerla aún más para que dejara de dolerle, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ella comenzara a moverse sobre él.

Una vez terminaron ella se echó hacia atrás llevándole con ella hasta que quedaron tumbados en la cama, con él apoyado sobre ella, escuchando como su corazón poco a poco volvía a latir con normalidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Lo primero que sintió fue una molestia entre las piernas, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar por qué.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y, con cuidado, alzó su cabeza.

Se encontró con su marido con los ojos cerrados y respirando acompasadamente, parecía muchísimos más joven mientras dormía, parecía que tuviera la edad que tenía.

Todas las responsabilidades que había tenido sobre sus hombros los últimos años y la perpetua expresión de preocupación que parecía haberse instalado en su rostro le hacían parecer varios años mayor.

Pero ahora estaba relajado, dormido la mañana después de su boda.

Ella sabía que esta tranquilidad no duraría mucho más tiempo, pronto empezaría la lucha contra el Rey de la Noche, pronto podría perderle… o que él la perdiera a ella.

Esta guerra era a todo o nada, si perdían estaban muertos… si ganaban puede que también.

Astrid negó con la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y besó el pecho de su esposo.

-Hay que despertarse- le susurró al oído.

-Mmmmm- se quejó él atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo mientras ella hacía un recorrido de besos hasta sus labios.

-Tenemos que levantarnos- dijo Astrid deshaciéndose del abrazo y comenzando a levantarse.

Jon miró por la ventana y, al ver el cielo aun amaneciendo, tiró del brazo de ella, quien volvió a caer sobre su pecho.

-Es temprano- dijo el girándolos para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de ella e impedirla levantarse. Astrid no puso evitar reír.

-Jon, tenemos una guerra que planear- intentó razonar ella.

-Nadie más estará despierto.

-Sabéis que eso no es cierto.

-Sí que lo es. A saber a qué hora acabó ayer la fiesta.

-La nuestra demasiado pronto- le picó ella y él la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Me estáis pidiendo algo?

-Quizás esta noche- le dijo Astrid, la verdad era que no estaba segura de poder recibirle dentro de ella en ese momento… estaba algo dolorida.

-¿Estáis bien?- le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Me duele un poco, se me pasará. No os preocupéis ¿vale? No es nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Se pasará.

Jon la besó entre nos pechos y acarició su pelo.

-Os amo- susurró él.

-Y yo a vos, desde este día hasta el fin de los días.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Daenerys, Astrid, Jon, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Ser Jorah y Sansa se encontraban en el despacho de Jon, quien tenía una carta en la mano.

-Guardia Oriente ha caído- dijo Jon dejándose caer derrotado sobre la silla-, el muro ha caído.

Astrid tomó aire profundamente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-La carta me la han mandado los pocos supervivientes, dicen que el Rey de la Noche…- Jon paró de hablar en seco y miró con preocupación a Astrid y a Daenerys.

-¿El Rey de la Noche qué?- preguntó Daenerys.

-Da igual, el muro ha caído, eso es lo que importa.

Astrid se acercó a su esposo y le arrebató la carta de las manos.

-"Jon, el maldito muro ha caído."- comenzó a leer- "El puto Rey de la Noche iba sobre un dragón. Ha traído de vuelta al maldito dragón"- Astrid necesitó un momento para calmarse antes de seguir leyendo- "De sus fauces salían llamas azules que no tardaron en jodernos a todos. Estamos jodidos, Jon. Tormund".

-El fuego no mata a un dragón- fue lo primero que dijo Daenerys después de un largo silencio.

-No, no lo hace- respondió Astrid.

-Pero a los espectros sí- dijo Ser Davos.

-Pero… ¿y a un dragón espectro?- preguntó Tyrion.

-No podemos dar por hecho que simplemente porque ahora forme parte de su ejército, de repente se comporte como el resto de los espectros. Nunca antes un dragón ha sido trasformado en una de esas cosas- dijo Astrid.

-Hay que ponerse en lo peor- dijo Sansa.

-Demos por hecho que solo podemos contar con el vidriagon- afirmó Ser Jorah.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a lograr alcanzar al dragón con el vidriagon?- preguntó Astrid.

-El ejército de Cersei tenía un arma que logró herir a Drogon- dijo Daenerys en voz baja-, quizás con un arma igual…

-Era una especie de ballesta gigante- dijo Tyrion-, podemos poner vidriagon en las puntas de las lanzas.

Jon, en el fondo, desde que vio caer a Viserion del cielo supo que las cosas se habían puesto mucho más difíciles… que el Rey de la Noche iba a traerle de vuelta. Pero ahora que era un hecho, una autentica amenaza, todo era más real… más terrorífico.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su esposa, consciente de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar que ella marchase a su lado, montada en Rhaegal, cuando fuesen a luchar contra los muertos.

La vio completamente concentrada en cómo acabar con la amenaza más inmediata, Viserion, él podía llegar mucho antes que el ejército.

-¿Y si usamos los dragones?- preguntó Ser Davos.

-Esa no es una opción- dijo Astrid-, si perdemos a Rhaegal o a Drogon contra Viserion habremos perdido nuestra principal fuente de defensa cuando llegue el grueso del ejército de los muertos. Un solo dragón puede acabar con cientos de ellos en segundos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Jon?

El Rey en el Norte salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su esposa.

-Lleváis razón, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el Rey de la Noche se haga con otro dragón. Crearemos esa arma.

 **En el próximo capítulo: Jon y Tyrion mantendrán una conversación. Astrid recibirá una inesperada visita que la obligará a tomar una dolorosa decisión y Arya recibirá otra inesperada visita que cambiará su vida (y si ¡Me refiero a Gendry!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jon se encontraba mirando al patio de Invernalia desde los pasillos exteriores del primer piso, cerca de donde solía hacerlo su padre.

Tyrion se acercó a él y se posicionó a su lado, siguió los ojos del Rey en el Norte y estos se posaron donde Arya entrenaba con su cuñada por primera vez. Arya con Aguja, Astrid con una daga en cada una de sus manos.

-Es una guerrera, ambas lo son- dijo Tyrion.

-Sí que lo son.

-¿Qué teméis? ¿Teméis por ellas?

-Claro que temo por ellas. Ya he logrado convencer a Arya de que se quede aquí, protegiendo a Sansa y Bran. No ha sido tarea fácil, pero lo he logrado.

-Pero no habéis logrado convencer a vuestra amada esposa- dijo Tyrion con comprensión.

-Ni lograré convencerla.

-No, no lo lograréis. No hubo quien lograra convencerla de quedarse en Rocadragón cuando llegó la carta del otro lado del muro, ni siquiera su reina, ni de que se quedara al margen cuando los Hijos de la Arpía intentaron tomar Meereen. No iréis sin ella, ella no lo permitirá. ¿Sabéis por qué aprendió a pelear?

-Por proteger a su hermano- respondió Jon.

-Y a su madre- le dijo Tyrion-, aprendió a pelear para proteger a las personas que amaba. A vos os ama, no os perderá sin luchar, y si se queda aquí y os pasa algo eso será exactamente lo que pasará.

-Yo no quiero que ella muera, ya he probado a pedirle que se quede junto a su hermano, pero ella me ha contestado que la mejor forma de protegerlo es vencer al Rey de la Noche… y no he podido negárselo.

-Entonces no hay nada que podáis hacer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Majestad, hay alguien que dice conoceros- dijo uno de los guardias acercándose a su recién estrenada reina-, os está esperando.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Astrid mientas Arya guardaba a Aguja.

-Dice que viene del otro lado del Mar Angosto. Dice llamarse Eros.

Astrid abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hacedle ir al Gran Salón de Invernalia, que espere allí.

-Como ordenéis.

Astrid miró a Jon, ya solo, y subió a su encuentro.

-Tenemos un problema, ha venido alguien de Meereen, uno de mis hombres de confianza. No debería de estar aquí.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Jon.

-El hombre del que os hablé, quien me enseñó a pelear.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jon y Astrid entraron en el Gran Salón siendo anunciados como los Reyes del Norte. Jon y Astrid, los primeros de su nombre.

Jon observó a aquel hombre. Era alto, de tez morena, al igual que su pelo. Era apuesto y portaba una espada en su cadera.

Jon se sentó en su correspondiente trono y Astrid quedó en pie.

Ambos tenían muy claro quiénes eran. Jon era el Rey del Norte, y como tal, la última palabra la tenía él en los asuntos del Norte. Astrid era una mera consorte. Pero en lo relacionado con los títulos que ella iba a heredar, Jon era el consorte, y como tal había de comportarse.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- le preguntó Astrid, más preocupada que enfadada con él.

-No os preocupéis, majestad, no ha ocurrido nada por lo que debáis temer- le respondió él.

-En ese caso, no logro entender qué hacéis aquí. Recuerdo haberos dado la orden de quedaros en Meereen, aconsejando a Daario, sustituyéndole si algo le pasaba. También recuerdo haberos dejado cuidando de mi madre.

-Daario está cuidando de vuestra madre- le dijo él.

-No se lo pedí a Daario ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Cuando me armasteis caballero os prometí mi espada, mi lealtad y mi vida…

"¿Cuándo le armo caballero?" Se preguntó Jon.

-Y aun así estáis aquí- dijo ella-, desobedeciéndome.

-Prometí protegeros, dar mi vida por vos. No puedo protegeros si hay un mar entre nosotros.

-Os dejé en Meereen por un motivo.

-Por favor, majestad, dejad que me quede a vuestro lado, dejad que os proteja.

Astrid respiró hondo. No podía dejar que él se quedara. Antes de partir a Rocadragón ambos se habían acercado aún más. Quizás ella le había dado falsas esperanzas sin proponérselo.

-Debéis volver Eros, debéis de cumplir con lo que os pedí. Eso es lo que quiero.

-No puedo protegeros desde allí.

-No necesito que me protejáis. Vos me enseñasteis a pelear. Monto un dragón- Eros la miró sorprendido, eso no lo hacía en Meereen-, tanto los ejércitos de mi esposo como los de mi reina me amparan- los ojos de Eros cayeron sobre Jon.

-Vuestro esposo- susurró.

-Sabíais que esto iba a pasar.

-Ya, habéis vuelto a ser vendida.

-Nadie la ha comprado- dijo Jon levantándose de un salto de su trono-, ella está aquí porque desea estar aquí.

-Eso lo dice si verdugo- le contestó Eros como si fuese capaz de soltar veneno.

-¡Eros!- exclamó Astrid cogiendo la mano de Jon para calmarlo-. Estáis hablando con mi esposo, vuestro rey si de verdad vuestras lealtades recaen en mí. Mostrad respeto. Estoy aquí porque deseo estarlo, amo a mi esposo como jamás he amado a nadie- dijo ella remarcando la palabra "jamás"-, a nadie.

Eros miro las manos unidas de la mujer a la que amaba y su esposo y se negó a creerlo, pero aun así fingió hacerlo.

-En ese caso me alegro por vos.

-Disculpaos.

-Siento mi comportamiento, mi reina- dijo Eros mirando a Astrid.

-No es a mí a quien habéis ofendido.

-Y mi rey- añadió él a regañadientes y Jon asintió con la cabeza sin creer una palabra. Pero debía mantener las formas, era el Rey y el idiota delante de él era importante para su esposa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué vais a hacer con él?- preguntó Jon a Astrid una vez se quedaron solos en la sala.

-No lo sé, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Me ha desobedecido pero no puedo, ni quiero, matarle, me ha salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones y es mi amigo. Así que solo me queda aceptarle o desterrarlo. Sería una buena espada contra el Rey de la Noche… pero no puedo pasar por alto que me desobedeciera en algo tan importante como esto… Podría mandarle a vestir el negro.

-Sería una opción- dijo Jon-, allí le recibirán bien. Conozco a su Lord Comandante, es un amigo. Puedo avisar de su llegada.

-Os lo agradecería. Hacedle volver a pasar- dijo Astrid a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo serviros?, mi reina.

-Me habéis traicionado, os habéis burlado de mi confianza en vos.

-Majestad, esa jamás ha sido mi intención. Todo lo que yo he hecho ha sido para protegeros.

-Poco importan vuestros motivos. Os armé caballero y me jurasteis lealtad hace poco más de dos años, desde entonces solo os he ordenado una cosa: permanecer en Meereen y aconsejar a Daario. Y como amiga os pedí que cuidaseis de mi madre, jamás os pediría tal cosa como vuestra Señora, o ahora Reina. Pero aquí estáis, traicionando mi confianza como vuestra Reina y traicionando mi confianza como vuestra amiga. Por ello os condeno a pasar el resto de vuestros días sirviendo a mi reino como hermano de la Guardia de la Noche en el Castillo Negro.

-Mi señora, mi reina, desde allí no puedo protegeros.

-Esta es la última orden que os doy, ahora serviréis al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. En el caso de desobedecer esta orden la pena por deserción es la muerte. Nunca he ordenado una muerte, no queráis ser el primero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arya se encontraba caminando en el Gran Patio de Invernalia, al pasar cerca del portón escuchó voces.

Ella conocía esa voz.

"Tú no serás mi familia" "Serás mi Lady"

Se quedó quieta donde estaba, sin mover ni un párpado.

Los dos guardias de la puerta le decían que no podía pasar y él aseguraba conocer al Rey en el Norte, haber estado con él al otro lado del muro.

Arya no se había permitido pensar en él desde que se separaron, ella había sido "nadie", y para ser "nadie" tienes que dejar tu pasado atrás. Además, le creía muerto a manos de la Bruja Roja.

Arya respiró hondo y se acercó al portón.

-A mí tampoco me dejaron entrar, aunque es fácil escabullirse de ellos.

Gendry se quedó mudo, frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Arya Stark "su Lady" "Arry", la chica que en su pequeño cuerpecillo tenía más fuerza que todos aquellos que iban de camino al muro, su amiga.

-Arya- susurró.

-¿Le conocéis?- le preguntó uno de los guardias y ella asintió. Los dos hombres se echaron a los lados para dejarle entrar, pero este ni se movió.

-¿Piensas moverte, idiota?- le preguntó y él dio varios pasos hacia delante hasta entrar en el patio, pero no dijo ni una palabra-. ¿Te me vas a quedar mirando como un bobo todo el día?

-Has crecido- fue lo único que dijo.

-"Has crecido"- repitió ella. Arya negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarle-. Te creía muerto.

-Y yo a ti.

Si Arya dijera que no estaba dolida mentiría. Él, la única persona en la que confiaba de verdad. Él la había abandonado para quedarse con unas personas que ella le avisó que iban a traicionarle.

-Sea lo que fuese que pasó, te lo advertí.

-Lo sé. Has vuelto a casa.

-He tardado más de lo que me hubiera gustado ¿De dónde vienes?

-Del muro, Guardia Oriente, salí un par de días antes de que callera.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Arya caminó rápidamente los dos pasos que les separaban y envolvió el cuerpo de él con sus brazos.

Gendry se quedó en shock, esto no se lo esperaba, no de ella.

Era cierto, había crecido, ya no era aquella niña a la que dejó atrás, ahora era una mujer.

Gendry la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid y Jon miraban el reencuentro de Arya con el bastardo desde lejos. Jon bastante sorprendido, no sabía que se conocían.

Jon sabía que debía ir a recibirlo, pero ante la escena, Astrid y él decidieron esperar.

-¿Estáis bien?- le preguntó Jon a su esposa.

-Para lo que he hecho… podría haber ordenado su muerte. En el muro va a morir.

-Lo siento.

-Por lo menos lo hará luchando- Astrid sonrió y señaló a la pareja en el patio- ¿Soy yo o ese abrazo ya está durando demasiado?

Jon rio y apoyó sus manos en la barandilla.

-Deberíamos bajar.

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Gendry, es el bastardo de Robert Baratheon. Fue quien os envió el cuervo desde el muro.

Astrid y Jon bajaron al patio y se acercaron a Arya y Gendry.

-Me alegra verte bien- le dijo Jon a Gendry.

-Gracias, majestad- le contestó separándose por completo de Arya dejando un buen paso entre ellos-. He venido a ofreceros mis servicios como herrero.

-Gracias, nos vendrá bien- le dijo Astrid.

-Seguro que Arya puede enseñarte el lugar y llevarte a la herrería- Arya ente la mirada interrogante de su hermano asintió-. Bienvenido a Invernalia.

 **En el próximo capítulo: veremos más a fondo el reencuentro entre Arya y Gendry y Gendry recibirá un nuevo encargo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Arya le fue enseñando le lugar, tanto el patio como el castillo, como una autómata, como si Gendry fuese un completo desconocido.

Por último acabaron en la herrería donde le presentó a los que iban a ser sus compañeros.

-Pediré que te monten una habitación en el castillo- le dijo Arya.

-No soy un Lord, ni un Ser, no pertenezco al castillo- le dijo él.

-El invierno ya está aquí, las habitaciones del castillo tienes chimenea. No mueras congelado por tu orgullo.

-¿Es una orden de mi lady?- le preguntó él.

-¿Tiene que serlo?- Gendry sonrió de lado y aceptó esa habitación sabiendo que no tenía otra opción-. ¡Y no me llames así!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una vez la habitación estuvo preparada Arya fue a buscarle de nuevo a la herrería.

-Ya está preparada, deberías ir a instalarte.

-Lo que tengo es lo que ves- le dijo él extendiendo los brazos como diciendo "yo soy mi único equipaje".

-Aun así, deberías ir.

Gendry la siguió por los pasillos del castillo hasta una habitación cercana a la que ella había dicho que era la suya.

-Esta es- dijo ella abriendo la puerta y mostrándole una habitación con una cómoda cama llena de mantas, una mesa con una silla y una especie de pequeño candelabro. La habitación también tenía una chimenea empotrada en la pared. Era más de lo había tenido en toda su vida.

-Gracias- dijo él entrando y mirando a su alrededor.

Arya iba a irse y dejarle solo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta respiró hondo y la cerró desde dentro. Tenían que hablar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sin girarse a mirarle, no era como si necesitara verle para saber exactamente donde estaba.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? Con la hermandad.

-Sabes por qué. No quería seguir sirviendo.

-No servías a nadie cuando estabas a mi lado, jamás te hubiera dejado hacerlo. De todas formas no te salió bien el plan.

-Quería una familia.

-Te dije que yo podía ser tu familia.

-Y yo te dije que jamás podrías ser mi familia, serías mí La…

-¡Y una mierda!- exclamó Arya interrumpiéndole- ¡Cállate! ¡No se te ocurra volver a decirlo! No lo vuelvas a poner de excusa.

Era la primera vez que ella se enfadaba de verdad porque él la llamara "Mi Lady", normalmente la molestaba, sí, pero no la enfadaba, no así.

-No es una excusa, es la realidad- intentó razonar él-. Tu eres una chica de alta cuna y yo soy el bastardo de un muerto.

-Mi hermano es el bastardo de un muerto, y ahora es Rey, está casado con la futura heredera de los Siete Reinos, o los seis que quedan. Así que no me vengas con esas.

-Un bastardo que creció en un castillo, al que su padre llamaba su hijo. Yo soy herrero.

-¡Confiaba en ti! Confiaba en ti y me traicionaste, me abandonaste- dijo Arya dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice, habiéndose girado hacia él al fin-. Solo te tenía a ti y me abandonaste. Pero mira, quizás deba agradecértelo, ahora se cuidar de mi misma, ahora se sobrevivir completamente sola.

Y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejándole ahí plantado, demasiado sorprendido para ir tras ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-El Rey de la Noche tiene un dragón- fue lo primero que dijo Astrid cuando escuchó a Jon entrar en su habitación.

Ella estaba sentada en su lado de la cama, encima de las sabanas, con las piernas colgando por un lateral y la vista perdida en la nada.

-Lo sé- dijo Jon, comprendiendo sus miedos.

-Moriremos antes de vivir- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos con miedo mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

-No estarás…

-La primera vez que no hemos hecho ha sido hace menos de un día, y antes de vos no ha habido nadie. ¿Os creéis así de bueno o es que de verdad no entendéis como vienen los bebes al mundo?- Jon abrió la boca y balbuceó algo que Astrid no fe capaz de entender-. Jon, no creo que este embarazada, de verdad que no, pero aunque lo estuviera no lo sabríamos todavía.

-Tenéis razón, he sido estúpido.

-Estáis nervioso y tenéis miedo. Yo también. Ha sido un día largo- dije ella apartando las sabanas para ambos y tumbándose en la cama. Abrió los brazos a su esposo-. Venid, por favor.

Jon la miró con amor y se tumbó a su lado.

-Besadme, besadme hasta que olvidemos todo esto- le pudio ella con un nudo en la garganta sentándose a horcajadas sobre las cadera de su esposo.

Este obedeció al instante e hizo lo que su esposa le había pedido, hacerle olvidar todo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gendry miraba al techo de esa gran habitación que no creía merecer, en una cama demasiado cómoda para lo que estaba acostumbrado y escuchando el traqueteo de las llamas de la chimenea que mantenía esa habitación más caliente de lo que esperaba.

Debería de estar durmiendo, era el mejor sitio para dormir que había tenido en su vida ¡Incluso se había bañado! (Según la criada que le había preparado el baño "Ahora estaba en un castillo y no podía oler peor que la cuadra", que ella tratase de ir andando desde el muro hasta Invernalia y llegar oliendo a rosas).

Pero no podía dormir, la cara de Arya, roja por la rabia, no paraba de aparecer en su cabeza. Pero más que su cara era su voz, "ahora sé sobrevivir completamente sola".

Él pensó que cuando volviera a casa, cuando llegara junto a su hermano, se olvidaría de él… él volvería a ser un simple herrero y jamás le dejarían ser amigo de Arya Stark de Invernalia, la hermana del Rey en el Norte. Era mejor dejarlo ahí… que fuese decisión suya.

Ahora veía que se había equivocado. A pesar de lo dolida que estaba con él por abandonarla, ella le había dado este lugar para protegerlo del frío del invierno. A su manera cuidaba de él, como si él necesitara que ella le cuidara.

Arya había crecido, eso era innegable, ya no era una niña. Eso no le había pasado desapercibido. Era una guerrera, y por más que ella fuera una Lady, eso le gustaba.

¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que fuese que le había pasado desde que se separaron, desde que él decidió quedarse con esos traidores de la Hermandad sin Estandarte. Estaba claro que algo le había pasado a Arry. Debía haberla protegido.

Debería haberla escuchado.

Pero él no era un Lord, ni un Ser, y por más que ella le hubiese invitado se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero no iba a abandonarla, no otra vez, e iba a cerciorarse de que ella lo supiera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ser Davos me ha dicho que eres buen herrero- dijo Astrid acercándose a Gendry en la herrería.

-Majestad- dijo Gendry haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de respeto-. Solo hago mi trabajo.

-Necesito que hagas algo- le dijo Astrid y se alejó de la herrería hasta estar lejos de cualquier otra persona, Gendry la siguió intrigado-. Has visto a los muertos, conoces la verdadera amenaza.

-Majestad, todos aquí conocen la verdadera amenaza.

-No- dijo ella firme-. Todos aquí han oído hablar de la verdadera amenaza, pero pocos la conocen. El Rey de la Noche tiene un dragón- Gendry la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo-, necesito que indagues, que busques a dos o tres personas en las que se pueda confiar, que no digan lo que no deben ni salgan corriendo. Te confiamos esto porque Jon parece confiar en ti, y Arya también.

-Puedo hacerlo, no os decepcionaré ¿Puedo preguntaros para qué?

-Necesitarás por lo menos otro herrero y un par de carpinteros. Necesitamos que creéis un arma, una grande. Una que pueda acabar con un dragón. Algo así como una ballesta gigante. Tiene que poder transportarse, ponedle ruedas o construidla sobre un carro, lo que más fácil os resulte. Cuando encuentres a esas personas ven a mi o a Jon, no les digas nada a ellos, nosotros lo haremos.

-Puedo hacerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-No puedo darte una fecha, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos y sé que le que te pido no es fácil. Cuanto más rápido mejor, es lo único que puedo decirte. No te preocupes de cuánto cueste, preocúpate de que funcione y de que pueda ser transportada. Las lanzas han de tener punta de vidriagon. Estás al mando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ya está hecho- le dijo Astrid a Jon y a sus dos cuñadas entrando en el despacho de este- ¿Seguro que el chico es de fiar?

-Seguro- dijo Arya.

-Entonces en cuanto el arma este lista iremos en busca del Rey de la Noche.

-¿Iremos?- preguntó Jon.

-Sé que vais a ir, y no voy a volver a dejar que os enfrentéis a esas cosas sin mi otra vez. Que os quede clara una cosa, Jon, si morís más os vale llevarme con vos, porque no me vais a dejar sola con este marrón, ni con lo que vendrán después.

Jon la miró triste y bajó la mirada. Le gustaban las chicas guerreras… y estas normalmente morían. No tenía manera de convencerla de no ir, solo sería perder el tiempo, pero se aseguraría de que volviera, aunque le costase la vida.

 **En el próximo capítulo: Arya y Gendry hablaran sobre su pasado y Astrid comenzará a temer las consecuencias de la guerra.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ya había entrado la noche y Arya estaba en su habitación desvistiéndose para entrar en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Lo único que Arya pudo hacer fue cubrirse con la ropa que acababa de quitarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-Lo siento- dijo Gendry mirando hacia otro lado cuando logró salir del estado de shock. Definitivamente había crecido.

-¿Nadie te enseñó a llamar a la puerta?- le preguntó ella dándole la espalda para ponerse esa camisola extremadamente grande que usaba para dormir. Mejor cómoda que guapa.

-Lo siento- repitió él ahora mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No debí hacerlo, no debí dejarte. Perdóname.

Arya le miró a los ojos, sin ningún rastro de enfado en ellos, y respiró hondo sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y no me vengas con lo de la servidumbre. Esta vez se sinceró o no vuelvas a hablarme.

Le estaba dando un ultimátum, aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera, y eso provocó que a Gendry se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta. Cogió la silla, la separó de la mesa y se sentó cara al respaldo, mirándola.

-Quería decidir.

-¿Decidir? ¿Decidir el qué?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Cuando llegásemos donde estaba tu hermano, yo sabía que volvería a ser herrero y tu volverías a ser Arya Stark de Invernalia. Creí que la amistad que habíamos forjado simplemente desaparecería, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Jamás dejarían a una dama andar hablando con gente como yo. Así que quise ser yo quien decidiera que se había acabado, así no dolería tanto.

-¿De verdad creías eso de mí?- le preguntó Arya aguantando las lágrimas. Ella no lloraba, y menos por un hombre.

-De ti no, de los que estuviesen a tu alrededor.

-¿De verdad creías que yo lo hubiese permitido de ser así?

-Eras una niña, poco podrías haber hecho.

Arya se levantó de la cama y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya tenía la cara de él entre sus manos.

Pasó los pulgares por las marcadas ojeras de él, debido al insomnio que sus palabras le habían provocado la noche anterior.

-Yo no te hubiera abandonado- le dijo ella con la voz tan rota como aquel día en el que él rechazó ser su familia.

Gendry cerró los ojos, no era capaz de mirarla por más tiempo, se sentía demasiado culpable.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

Arya observó el rostro de Gendry, con el cuello hacia atrás (para poder mirarla a la cara), los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Arya acarició su frente con la yema de los dedos para intentar relajar su expresión y volvió a respirar hondo.

-Te he echado de menos- le susurró ella.

-Y yo a ti, cada día. Mi lady.

-No me llames así- le dijo ella acercando su cara a la de él. Se quedó a centímetros de sus labios y él abrió los ojos, los cuales se desviaron a los labios de ella.

Nunca antes la había visto de esta manera, como algo más que una amiga a la que podía confiarle cualquier cosa, no hasta que volvió a verla a las puertas de Invernalia. Ella era demasiado joven cuando se separaron como para verla como a una mujer.

Pero ahora sí que lo era, y era una mujer que iba a besarlo.

Gendry intentó acortar la distancia entre los dos, pero ella separó al cabeza, no dejándole alcanzar sus labios.

-Esto está mal- susurró él.

-Puede, pero me da igual- dijo Arya antes de juntar sus labios con los de él. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, nunca antes había querido hacerlo.

Ella sí que había tenido cierto enamoramiento hacia él cuando viajaban juntos, algo leve y típico de una niña, y tampoco era como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de esto hasta tiempo después de separarse.

Pero aquí estaban.

Cuando sus labios se separaron sus frentes quedaron unidas y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

-No vuelvas a dejarme- le dijo ella-, no volveré a perdonarte.

-No tendrás que hacerlo- le contestó Gendry con un suspiro.

Arya acarició las mejillas de él con los pulgares y separó su frente de la de él.

-Más te vale- le dijo mirándole a los ojos-, no tendrías donde esconderte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid miraba el horizonte desde lo alto de la muralla de Invernalia, con los ojos fijos en el punto en el que Eros había desaparecido de camino al muro. Hacía dos meses que había dictado esa sentencia y solo ahora había podido sacar a Eros de su celda y mandarlo al norte.

"Adiós amigo" pensó apoyando sus manos en la muralla. "No me odies demasiado".

En el cielo pudo ver a Rhaegal, volando sobre ella, ya con su ala curada.

Miro por el otro lado de la muralla.

Más lejos podía ver la silueta de Drogon, sobrevolando el campamento de los inmaculados, seguramente con su madre sobre su lomo.

Respiró hondo y bajó a la forja.

-¿Cómo va tu misión?- le preguntó Astrid a Gendry.

-Buscando, creo tener al herrero, pero paso poco tiempo con los carpinteros.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza y vio a Arya a lo lejos, acercándose.

-Te dejo, entonces. Se acerca una compañía que seguro te resulta más grata que la mía.

Gendry le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.

Los ojos de Astrid se posaron en su cuñado, sentado en su silla en una esquina del patio. Se acercó a él y se sentó sobre un bidón vacío que tenía a su lado.

-¿habéis visto que pasará cuando el Rey de la Noche llegue hasta aquí?- le preguntó y Bran asintió- ¿Podéis contármelo?

-Solo he visto destellos, el destino no está escrito… no el de esta batalla.

-De la gente a la que quiero… ¿Alguien morirá?- le preguntó y Bran volvió a asentir- ¿Sabéis quién?

-No. Solo os he visto a vos, llorando, hablando sobre la muerte con Tyrion- dijo él con rostro neutro.

-¿Falta mucho para que llegue?

-Unos tres meses, los muertos no tienen prisa.

-¿Lucharé?

-No.

-¿Jon lo hará?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lucharé?

-No podréis.

Astrid no logró sacarle ni una palabra más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué os preocupa?- le preguntó Jon a Astrid abrazándola por la espalda, pillándola por sorpresa mientras veía la nieve caer sobre la zona en la que su hermano jugaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

-La guerra- le contestó ella apoyándose sobre su pecho y cogiendo sus manos sobre su estómago-. Solo llevamos un par de meses casados y… He estado hablando con vuestro hermano.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?

-El Rey de la Noche llegará en unos tres meses… Me ha confirmado que alguien a quien quiero va a morir y me ha dicho que yo no podré luchar… No logro entenderlo. Vos si lucharéis, lo he preguntado, y eso me aterra.

Jon la apretó un poco más contra su pecho.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Astrid cogió la mano de su esposo y tiró de él hacia la habitación que compartían, este se dejó llevar sin poner ningún impedimento.

Astrid cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron dentro de la habitación y se lanzó a sus labios deshaciéndose de la capa y la armadura de Jon con movimientos ágiles… había ganado práctica.

Le empujó hasta la cama y le tiró sobre ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él sin perder un segundo.

Astrid tiró de su vestido hacia arriba y pronto estuvo desnuda sobre su marido (se alegró profundamente de haber escogido un vestido y no uno de sus trajes pantalón aquella mañana).

Le hizo el amor rápida y desesperadamente, le necesitaba de verdad. El miedo a perderle le había hecho desear estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Una vez acabaron ella se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su esposo y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar.

Jon comenzó a acariciar su espalda y besó su pelo.

-Todo saldrá bien- últimamente no le decía otra cosa a su esposa, era plenamente consciente del miedo que la invadía.

Por las noches, a pesar del cansancio, ella tenía terroríficas pesadillas de muertos acabando con todos a los que ella quería… Jon, su hermano, su reina, Tyrion, Eros, e incluso su madre, la cual ni se encontraba allí.

-No me dejes- le pidió besando su pecho.

-No lo haré.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arya se sentó en unas cajas cerca de donde Gendry trabajaba y abrió el pergamino que tenía que leer y firmar.

No había sido buena idea.

A pesar de que el invierno había llegado, un trabajo tan físico como aquel y cerca de un horno de fundición hacía que los herreros pasasen cualquier cosa menos frío así que Gendry siempre andaba medio desnudo por la forja.

Y hoy no era diferente.

Pam. Pam. Pam.

Con cada golpe de martillo todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y relajaban dando un espectáculo que a muchas no les había pasado desapercibido… y a Arya tampoco.

Sus ojos eran capaces de leer poco más de tres palabras antes de volverse a posar sobre el herrero.

Cuando el pergamino estuvo a punto de resbalarse de sus dedos hasta el suelo sacudió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas al ver a tres chicas, de más o menos su edad, mirando a Gendry. Una de ellas se mordía el labio y las otras dos soltaban risitas histéricas como si fuesen niñas.

Las fulminó con la mirada y le entraron ganas de golpearse, se estaba comportando como su hermana antes de salir a Desembarco del Rey, pendiente de quien miraba o dejaba de mirar a quien.

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó Gendry curioso dejando el martillo a un lado y limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

-Pues aún no lo sé.

-Llevas leyendo más de veinte minutos, hasta yo lo hubiera acabado ya.

"Es tu culpa y la de tu cuerpo perfecto, toro idiota" le entraron ganas de decir a Arya.

-Las cuatro primeras palabras dicen "Al señor del Valle"- dijo en su lugar-. No he pasado de ahí.

-Pues deberías.

"Pues ponte la maldita camisa".

-Lo haría si no fueses tan entretenidos- no pudo evitar decir y él la miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender nada.

-No logro entender cómo puedo entretenerte mientras trabajo.

-Pues lo haces, a mí y a las tres hijas de la lechera. Una de las vacas lleva sin ser ordeñada tres semanas.

Él la siguió mirando sin entender nada.

-Sigo sin entender que culpa tengo yo de que no sepáis concentraros en vuestros trabajos.

-Olvídalo- le dijo ella negando con la cabeza y levantándose. No podía creerse que no se diera cuenta-. Me voy dentro, a ver si consigo acabar esto- le dijo alzando el pergamino mientras emprendía su camino hacia el castillo.

 **En el próximo capitulo: Arya y Gendry tomarán una decisión sobre su futuro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 cenizas**

-Así que el bastardo de Robert Baratheon, ¿eh?- le dijo Sansa a Arya aquella noche en la cena, estaban cenando solas y juntas.

-El bastardo de Robert Baratheon ¿qué?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.

-Como si pudieras elegir cuando ocurre. Él te quiere- Arya puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó otro tenedor a la boca-, podrías pedirles a Jon y a Astrid que le legitimaran.

-¿Legitimarle? ¿Para qué?

-No quiero que ases por lo que yo pasé, Arya. Él parece un buen hombre, te quiere. Sería un Baratheon y te trataría como te mereces. A ti te gusta…

-Sansa- la interrumpió Arya-, no quiero casarme.

-Piénsatelo. Eres una Stark, mujer, y tenemos dos guerras frente a nosotras. Si ganamos frente a los muertos tendremos otra por el trono apoyando a la Reina Dragón, y a nuestra cuñada…

-Jon jamás me obligaría a casarme.

-Quizás no le quede otra opción.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Ya te has acabado tu pergamino?- le preguntó Gendry a Arya cuando se acercó a él en la forja aquella noche.

-Sí, no vengo a hablarte de eso. ¿Cómo vas con lo que te ha encargado mi cuñada?

-En un par de días tendré a todos los que necesito para crear ese arma ¿Hay mucha prisa?

-Sí- le contestó Arya-, ella no quiere meterte más presión de la que ya tienes encima, por eso no te dice nada.

Gendry asintió.

-¿De qué iba el pergamino?

-Soldados y comida. Deberías parar de trabajar, es tarde. Hace rato que se ha pasado la hora de cenar.

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó él sorprendido y ella asintió. Dejó el martillo a un lado y se lavó las manos en un cubo-. Se me ha echado el tiempo encima.

Arya le tendió la capa que había traído para él.

-Cúbrete, fuera hace frío.

Él la obedeció y juntos fueron hacia el castillo, Arya pidió a una de las sirvientas que le llevase algo de cena a la habitación.

Gendry, en lo que duró el camino hasta el castillo, tuvo la sensación de que se iba a congelar. De verdad hacía frío aquella noche. Y el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviese cubierto de sudor no ayudaba.

A Arya eso no le pasó desapercibido, los labios de Gendry estaban morados y temblaba como si tuviera convulsiones.

Una vez en la habitación, Arya pudo ver como su habitual bañera estaba preparada y metió la mano para ver si estaba aún caliente, pero no era así.

La criada entró poco después que ellos con un cuenco de sopa caliente y algo de pollo.

-Gracias- dijo Arya cogiendo el cubo que usaban para llenar y vaciar la bañera del suelo y llenándolo de agua para ponerlo en la chimenea a calentarla, luego se acercó a Gendry y le empujó hasta el plato de comida.

-Cena antes de que se enfríe- le dijo y él obedeció mientras veía como ella calentaba de nuevo el agua de la bañera.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, eres una Lady.

-No soy manca, puedo moverme, gracias. Y no me llames Lady- Gendry se llevó el último trozo de pollo a la boca y asintió con la cabeza-. Levántate.

Él asintió y lo hizo. Ella se acercó a él y retiró la capa de sus hombros. Gendry seguía teniendo frío, no tanto como antes, pero ahí estaba.

Cuando los dedos de Arya se posaron en sus costados mientras le quitaba su camisa el frío se hizo a un lado en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Será mejor que te des un baño de agua caliente antes de que enfermes.

-Pero no tienes que…

-No seas idiota- le cortó ella agachándose para desatar sus botas.

Gendry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta sentarse en la cama y se quitó las botas él mismo.

Arya negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se acercó a él y desabrochó su pantalón, pero él cogió sus manos.

-No lo hagas, no es correcto.

-Gendry, vas a enfermar, metete en la puñetera bañera.

-Eh…

-Gendry ¡Te he visto desnudo miles de veces! No me vengas con vergüenzas ahora.

-Éramos un par de críos y no teníamos otra opción. No es lo mismo.

-Tengo más o menos la misma edad que tu tenías entonces, pero… ¿te sentirías más cómodo si yo me desnudo también?- le chinchó ella y él se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Eso no ayudaría en nada- contestó con un nudo en la garganta, pero se levantó de la cama, y acercó a la bañera y lo más rápido que pudo se acabó de quitar la ropa y se metió en la bañera.

Arya preparó un pantalón limpio y lo colocó sobre la cama antes de acercarse hasta donde él estaba.

-¿No está fría, verdad?

-No- dijo él cogiendo un paño y frotándose el cuerpo con él. Arya se arrodilló junto a la bañera y le arrebató el paño.

Con una mirada le avisó de que no volviera a preguntarle que qué hacía y comenzó a lavarle con el paño. Los brazos, el pecho, la espalda, el abdomen, las piernas…

Arya no pudo evitar recordar el beso que compartieron aquella noche, el cual ni se había repetido no se había hablado de él.

El paño se resbaló desde sus dedos y quedó olvidado en el fondo de la bañera y los dedos de Arya acariciaron con suavidad los músculos del torso de Gendry, esos que tanto la distraían.

Los ojos de ambos se posaron en el otro y sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez.

Este beso fue más apasionado que el anterior que compartieron y el cuerpo de Arya fue invadido por un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Sus labios se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que Arya se deshiciera a tirones de sus ropas y se metiera también en la bañera, logrando que algo de agua salpicara el suelo.

Gendry la miró anonadado, su cuerpo, pequeño, delgado, musculoso, con pequeños pechos (que a él le parecieron perfectos), se encontraba piel con piel contra el suyo.

Los labios de Arya pronto besaron el cuello de él mientras sus manos recorrían su torso, acariciando cada uno de sus músculos.

Un poco de cordura le invadió y la separó de él.

-Esto no está bien- dijo más auto convenciéndose que intentando convencerla a ella-. Eres un Lady, y yo un bastardo que trabaja de herrero. No estas hecha para mí, sino para un Lord.

-No soy una Lady y es decisión mía para quien estoy hecha.

-No voy a robarte tu virginidad.

-¿Robarme?- no valía la pena negar que era virgen.

-No soy tu marido.

-¿Es una propuesta?

-Jamás podrás ser mía.

-En eso te doy la razón- le dijo-, jamás seré de alguien que no sea yo misma, y entrego lo que me da la gana a quien me da la gana. Mi mano, mi vida, mi virginidad.

-Jamás te dejaran entregarme nada de eso a mí.

-En realidad sí- dijo ella pensando en las palabras de su hermana-. Al fin y al cabo la sangre de un rey corre por tus venas.

Gendry se lo quedó pensando por un rato y jamás se sintió más feliz de ser el hijo bastardo de Robert Baratheon (nunca antes ese echo le había traído felicidad alguna, en realidad).

-Creí que jamás te casarías- le dijo él.

-Jamás me casaría con un Lord que me quisiera de mujer florero y que creyera que mi única virtud es ser capaz de abrirme de piernas para dar a luz a sus hijos. Esa no soy yo. Tú jamás me obligarías a convertirme en esa mujer.

-Arya ¿tú me quieres?- le preguntó él.

-Claro que sí.

-No, quiero decir, ¿tú me quieres como una mujer ama a su marido?

-Te quiero de manera distinta a la que quiero a mis hermanos o a los amigos que hice con los años. Tengo ganas de estar contigo todo el tiempo, y sabes que es cierto. Soy incapaz de concentrarme en algo que no seas tú cuando estas cerca…

Gendry cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó en los labios, profundamente.

-No voy a robarte tu virginidad- repitió él bajando a besar su cuello y acariciando el costado de la mujer que tenía enfrente de él-. No la tomaré hasta que no seas mi mujer.

-Entonces deja de b…

Arya no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió los dedos de él entre sus piernas y sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos.

Gendry hizo círculos sobre el clítoris de ella mientras su dedo se introducía en su interior con cuidado.

Arya gimió y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra su mano.

Él siguió con su labor hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensó y notó como sus paredes se cerraban entorno a sus dedos.

Arya colapsó contra el hombro de Gendry mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No te la he quitado- le susurró él al oído.

Arya se lanzó a sus labios y pegó su cuerpo al de él.

Esta vez las caricias de ella bajaron más allá del abdomen de él hasta llegar a su erección y la envolvió en su mano.

Comenzó a moverla torpemente y la mano de Gendry no tardo en envolver la de ella para guiarla.

Esa noche Arya volvió a dormir en los brazos de su herrero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquella mañana Astrid se había levantado mucho después que de costumbre.

Ella acostumbraba a levantarse con los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, pero aquella mañana el sol casi se encontraba en lo alto cuando salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días- le sonrió Jon cuando Astrid le encontró en el patio de Invernalia.

-Casi tardes- le devolvió la sonrisa ella dándole un corto beso en los labios- deberías haberme despertado.

-No acostumbro a lograr veros aun dormida cuando despierto. Parecíais tan en paz que no he tenido valor- la cara de Jon se puso seria-. Gendry ya ha empezado a trabajar en el arma para acabar con el dragón, esta mañana a primera hora he informado a los hombres que ha encontrado. La están forjando en las criptas, lejos de la vista de curiosos.

-Está bien- asintió ella viendo como gran cantidad de vidriagon se dirigía a las criptas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Más tarde, después de la hora de la comida, unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de la sala donde Astrid gestionaba los alimentos dirigidos al ejercito de los inmaculados.

-Pasad- dijo alzando la voz.

Por la puerta apareció su cuñada, cerró la puerta desde dentro y se sentó frente a ella.

-Tengo que pediros algo.

Astrid la miró sorprendida, Arya siempre había sido una chica muy independiente que hacía hasta lo imposible antes de pedir algo a alguien. Y si al final necesitaba ayuda acudía a Jon o a Sansa, nunca a ella.

-Claro, si está en mi mano os ayudaré.

-Legitimizad a Gendry.

-A Gendry.

-Sí- Astrid la miró con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

-Deseáis desposaros con él- dijo Astrid.

-No deseo desposarme con nadie- aclaró ella-, pero sé que he de hacerlo. Si le legitimáis Bastión de Tormenta será suyo, y con ello sus hombre para esta guerra.

-¿Es por sus hombres?- le preguntó Astrid con una ceja alzada.

-Sé que he de contraer matrimonio. Y si he de hacerlo él es el único con el que deseo hacerlo.

Arya quiso añadir que no permitiría que la casasen con cualquier otro, pero lago le decía que su reina eso ya lo sabía.

Astrid respiró hondo y dejó los papeles que aún tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Sabéis que yo poco puedo hacer. Soy la heredera de una reina y la esposa de un rey. Daenerys o Jon pueden legitimarle, yo aún no puedo.

-Pero podéis hablar con Jon.

-Y vos también, sois su hermana. Él solo quiere lo mejor para vos.

-¿Vais a ayudarme o no?

-Hablaré con Jon, solo si me prometéis que vos también hablaréis con él. Yo sacaré el tema e intentaré ponéroslo lo más fácil posible, pero hablaréis con vuestro hermano de esto. Él os quiere y sé qué hará todo lo que esté en su mano para que seáis feliz.

-Gracias- le dijo Astrid levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la sala con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Astrid se levantó de detrás de la mesa y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación con una mano sobre su estómago.

Tenía hambre, al fin y al cabo había vomitado la única comida que había hecho ese día.

 **En el próximo capítulo: llegará una noticia inesperada a Invernalia y Gendry a Arya tendrán problemas en el paraíso. ¡AVISO! Pronto llegará la batalla.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Queríais verme?- dijo Jon entrando en la sala en la que estaba Astrid.

-Sí, tengo algo que comentaros. Es sobre Arya y nuestro herrero.

-Sabía que algo había- sonrío él acercándose para estar frente a su esposa.

-Quiere que le legitiméis- le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa y Jon la miró sorprendido.

-¿Arya os lo ha dicho?

-En persona, hace apenas unas horas, desea desposarse con él. Gendry será el señor de Bastión de Tormenta, formaríamos una fuerte alianza con lo que queda de los Baratheon y sabéis que Gendry jamás os traicionara, no con Arya a su lado. Y también sabéis que es la única forma de que vuestra hermana sea feliz.

-¿Pero por qué no ha acudido directamente a mí?- preguntó Jon confundido.

-Quizás le resulte más cómodo hablarlo con una mujer.

-Nunca ha tenido reparos en hablar nada conmigo- dijo Jon triste. Astrid le sonrió enternecida mientras se acercaba más a él y tomaba sus manos.

-Arya ya no es una niña, y hay cosas que las mujeres nos sentimos más cómodas hablando con otras mujeres… y si no son de la familia, mejor.

-Vos ahora sois parte de su familia.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Soy su cuñada, no su hermana. Reunirá el valor suficiente para hablar con vos, ya lo veréis.

Jon la observó detenidamente y llevó una de sus manos a acunar la mejilla de su esposa.

-Estáis pálida, ¿os encontráis bien?- le preguntó a Astrid.

-Sí, no os preocupéis. Creo que he cogido algo de frío, eso es todo. Mi cuerpo aún se está habituando a este clima.

-¿Seguro? Puedo llamar al maestre para que os examine.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Si en un par de días no estoy como nueva llamaremos a quien vos queráis.

-Está bien- dijo Jon derrotado-, comed algo, os sentará bien.

Astrid le señaló una bandeja de fruta y pastelitos de limón, de los que ya solo quedaban un par de ellos, que había sobre la mesa.

-También llevaba uvas- le dijo y Jon sonrió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Arya vio a su hermano Jon salir del despacho de su esposa y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa mientras se escondía tras un pilar. Aún no había agrupado el valor suficiente para hablar con él.

Ella siempre había sido independiente, y desde bien pequeña había dicho de todas las formas posibles que jamás se casaría (y aún menos con un Lord), y aquí se encontraba ahora.

No solo quería que legitimaran a un herrero para convertirlo en Lord, sino que deseaba casarse con él.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió al gran patio de Invernalia. Sus ojos se posaron en la herrería, como cada vez que salía al patio desde que él llegó, pero no le vio allí.

Frente a ella pasaros varios carros repletos de vidriagon en dirección a las criptas y ella les siguió.

Al entrar en las criptas se encontró a un grupo reducido de personas, entre los que se encontraba Gendry, trabajando juntas. Este al verla sonrió y se le acercó.

-Hola- la saludo.

-Hola.

-¿Has hablado ya con tu hermano?- le preguntó Gendry curioso, no porque deseara un castillo, o un título, sino porque deseaba con toda su alma poder pregonar a los cuatro vientos que la mujer que había delante de él era suya, y que él era completamente de ella.

-Aun no.

-Oh.

-Pero he hablado con mi cuñada, pero me ha dicho que hable con mi hermano. El problema está en que no sé cómo decírselo.

-Sí, ya. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Arya?- le preguntó él.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!

-Ya- Dijo él girándose de nuevo dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo.

Arya, confundida, bajó la vista y se dispuso a salir de las criptas, no sin antes pasar los ojos por las tumbas de su padre y sus hermanos.

Arya no se avergonzaba de él, pero era plenamente consciente de que él si se avergonzaba de sus orígenes, por lo menos en lo que estaba relacionado con ella. Tenía que arreglar esto, ¿pero cómo?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid se encontraba caminando de camino al Gran Salón de Invernalia para una reunión con los Lores cuando sucedió.

La vista se le nubló por completo y tuvo se apoyarse en una pared para no caer y de pronto no sintió nada.

Una doncella que pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo la vio caer y corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Majestad?- la llamó poniendo la mano en su hombro y haciendo una pequeña presión, no hubo respuesta- ¡AYUDA!- gritó.

Pronto el cuerpo inerte de Astrid se vio rodeado de gente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la jefa de las sirvientas, una mujer mayor, bajita y corpulenta que siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño.

-No lo sé- le contestó la doncella-, se ha desmayado.

-¡Avisad al Rey! ¡Y al maestre! ¡Rápido!- dijo la anciana.

La doncella corrió a las puertas del gran salón mientras que una de las sirvientas corría en busca de maestre.

Al abrir las puertas todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-Majestad- le dijo a Jon-, es su esposa, ha desfallecido en medio del pasillo. No reacciona.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y Jon no tardó en salir a toda velocidad del gran salón, se abrió paso entre la multitud que rodeaba a su esposa y la cogió en sus brazos.

-Llamad al maestre.

-Ya va de camino a vuestros aposentos- le contestó la anciana.

Sansa y Arya, quienes habían seguido a su hermano fuera del salón, le siguieron también de cerca cuando se dirigía a sus aposentos.

El maestre ya les esperaba en la puerta cuando llegaron y Jon colocó a Astrid sobre las sabanas con suavidad justo a tiempo de que ella abriera los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó a su esposo aturdida.

-Os habéis desmayado- le contestó el maestre-. ¿Cómo habéis comido hoy?

-Bien, ayer fue una locura- dijo recordando el vómito de la comida y la gran bandeja de frutas-, pero hoy no he tenido problemas.

-¿Nauseas?

-Todas las mañanas desde hace una o dos semanas.

-¿Sueño?

-Mucho más de lo normal.

El maestre comenzó a examinar el estómago de Astrid por encima de las ropas haciendo ligeras presiones.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangrasteis?

Astrid se lo quedó pensando un momento y la realidad vino a ella de golpe.

-Dos lunas- le contestó.

-¿Qué pasa, maestre?- le preguntó Jon.

-Vuestra esposa no está enferma majestad, tranquilizaos.

-Entonces ¿qué le pasa?

-Que estoy embarazada- le contestó Astrid.

Jon se quedó en shock unos segundos. Una sonrisa se de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios, que pronto contagió a su esposa y a sus medio hermanas.

Estrechó a Astrid entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él, con sumo cuidado.

Pero, pasado la alegría inicial, Astrid se dio cuenta de algo: este era el motivo por el que Bran le dijo que no lucharía junto a su esposo en el campo de batalla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arya y Sansa salieron de los aposentos del matrimonio acompañados por el maestre.

-Iré a informar a los lores de que la reunión va a retrasarse- le dijo Sansa a su hermana antes de desviarse del camino.

Arya continuó caminando hacia la forja, Gendry no había ido a sus aposentos aquella noche, ni había habido rastro de él en los que ella había pedido acomodar para su uso.

Cuando llegó le vio golpeando una espada con el martillo.

-Gendry- le llamó.

-¿Qué?- le contestó él sin parar de golpear con el martillo.

-¿Quieres dejar eso y escucharme?- él dejó el martillo a un lado de mala gana y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-Trabajé hasta tarde y me quede aquí en la forja a dormir, soy un herrero, mi sitio es la forja.

Arya respiró hondo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hemos vivido un sueño, Arya, pero la realidad es la que es.

-Te quiero- fue la respuesta de Arya y Gendry la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Arya dio un par de pasos hacia él, colocó las manos en su cuello, tiró de él hacia abajo, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Eso hizo, sí.

Le besó delante de todo el mundo, en medio de la plaza, ambos pudieron sentir los ojos de todos en su espalda. Esto iba a ser la comidilla del castillo.

-Tu sitio es conmigo- le dijo en un susurro cuando separaron sus labios-, y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Todo el mundo nos mira.

-Me da igual, además, tenía algo que celebrar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Voy a ser tía, Astrid espera el bebé de mi hermano.

-¿Es instinto maternal eso que veo en tus ojos?- bromeó él.

-Solo por los hijos de otros- le contestó ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Jon!- le llamó Arya desde lejos cuando le vio salir de su despacho-, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro. Ya me dijo Astrid que querías hablar conmigo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Asustada, pero bien.

-¿Y tú?

-Asustado, feliz, eufórico, muerto de miedo…

Arya le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Damos un paseo? Necesitas salir de estos muros.

-¿Los cuchicheos ya te están volviendo loca?

Dijo Jon asintiendo con una sonrisa burlona y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta de la muralla. Una vez en los bosques ambos se sentaron en un par de rocas.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Jon.

-Necesito pedirte algo- Jon asintió con la cabeza, animándola a continuar-. Quiero que legitimices a Gendry como a un Baratheon y que le des mi mano en matrimonio.

Jon la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que tú me hablases de matrimonio.

-Ya, yo tampoco.

-¿Te hace feliz?

-¿De verdad crees que estaría aquí de no ser así?

-Llamaremos a Daenerys, supongo que tendrá que firmar algún documento en el que renuncie a sus derechos sobre el trono de hierro por ser hijo de un rey y se le entregará bastión de tormenta. Y quiero hablar con él a solas antes de nada.

-Se lo diré. Gracias.

-Podías haber venido a mí directamente, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé. Serás un gran padre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ósea, que voy a ser tío- razonó el pequeño hermano de Astrid.

-Así es.

-Y es un secreto.

-De momento, solo hasta que Daenerys y los lores lo sepan.

-¿Cómo es posible que quepa un bebé ahí dentro?- preguntó extrañado apuntando a la tripa plana de su hermana, la cual rio.

-Ahora mismo es muy pequeñito, cuando valla creciendo también lo hará mi tripita, y dentro de unas lunas nacerá y será tan grande como los bebés que conoces.

-Le cuidaré mucho, y le enseñaré a jugar a los exploradores.

-Claro que sí, pero todo a su tiempo, cuando nazca será muy pequeñito para jugar a los exploradores. Tendrás que esperar unos años.

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

-Sí, pequeño. Tanto tiempo.

-¡Yo no soy pequeño!

-¡Vale! Tienes razón, ya eres mayor.

 **En el próximo capítulo: La batalla ya está aquí y nada saldrá como estaba planeado.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 cenizas**

Los meses pasaron y la noticia del próximo nacimiento del príncipe del norte ya había llegado a gran parte de los siete reinos.

Astrid se despidió reticente de su esposo, mientras él la decía adiós a ella y su ya algo abultada barriguita.

-Vuelve a nuestro lado.

-Te lo prometo.

Astrid vio como Jon, con Fantasma bien pegado a él, Daenerys, Gendry y los dragones partían de camino a la batalla mientras ella, Sansa, Arya (muy a su pesar), su hermano, Tyrion, Ser Davos y Bran se quedaban en Invernalia.

Astrid cogió la mano de su hermano y tiró de el al interior de palacio, una vez allí se arrodilló para hablarle a la cara.

-No salgas de palacio hasta que Jon vuelva ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Astrid soltó su mano y el niño salió corriendo por un pasillo, puede que solo aparentemente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

Astrid, junto a Sansa y Arya, se fueron al gran salón y se sentaron en unas mesas cualquiera. Arya saco un par de dagas y nos las entregó.

-Es vidriagon, por si acaso. Gendry me las dio.

-Van a volver- les dijo Astrid al ver sus caras mientras Tyrion se sentaba a su lado y cogía la daga que Arya le tendía-. Todos ellos van a volver. No les enterraremos antes de tiempo.

-Mi hermano te dijo que alguien a quien querías iba a morir hoy- le dijo Sansa a Astrid-. ¿No teméis por Jon?

-Claro que temo por él, y por Daenerys, y por mí dragón- Astrid respiró hondo-, y por vosotros, por mí hermano, por mí bebé que aún no ha nacido ¡Hasta por tu herrero!- exclamó señalando a Arya con frustración- ¡El maldito se hace querer! Pero no podemos permitirnos pensar así. Así que vamos a pensar en positivo, y todo saldrá bien. Quizás Bran se equivoque, quizás ninguno de ellos muera hoy.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Majestad- dijo el recién inaugurado Gendry Baratheon acercándose al rey en el norte.

-Jon, pronto seré tu cuñado.

-Jon. ¿Crees que somos suficientes para ganar esto?

-Somos menos de lo que esperaba desde que la ursurpadora nos dejase sin su ejército. Cada soldado de nuestro bando que ellos maten será un soldado más de su ejército. No estaría aquí si pensara que vamos a perder, ninguno lo estaríamos, pero muchos van a morir esta noche.

-¿No temes por lo que tu hermano Bran le dijo a tu esposa sobre que alguien moriría hoy? ¿No temes no ver nacer a tu hijo?

-No volver a verla a ella, ni a mis hermanas, ni ver crecer a mi hijo no es lo único que temo ahora mismo. Me atemoriza aún más perder, que todos nosotros muramos y saber que las siguientes son ellas.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El frío le llegaba a Astrid hasta los huesos. Puso una mano sobre su estómago y lo acarició.

-Te voy a querer con toda mi alma, pero que inoportuno eres- le susurró a su pancita.

Astrid sabía perfectamente que su esposo ya estaría luchando contra los muertos, su mirada estaba fija en la nieve que cubría las copas de los árboles.

Algo no andaba bien, ella lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma. Conocía a la perfección esa sensación, ese nudo en la garganta que se le ponía cuando presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Ese sentimiento que la invadió antes del ataque de los hijos de la arpía, ese sentimiento que la invadió al ver a Jon partir hacia el otro lado del muro.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que las campanas que alertaban del peligro sonarán confirmando sus más temidas sospechas.

Astrid salió corriendo para que la informaran de lo que estaba pasando.

-Majestad- le dijo Ser Davos, acompañado de un soldado-. Hay caminantes blancos en Invernalia. Uno de los guardias ha matado a uno en el patio. Las huellas nos muestran que hay por lo menos tres más en el palacio. Él se quedará con vos, protegiéndoos.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Arya acercándose a ellos por el pasillo-. Acabo de matar a uno en el pasillo de los dormitorios.

-Ayudadme a encontrar a mi hermano- le pidió Astrid a Arya poniendo una mano en su hombro y está asintió.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Recorrieron todos los pasillos que se les pasaron por la cabeza, miraron en cada habitación y doblaron cada esquina. Nada. Ni rastro del pequeño ni de ningún caminante.

-No está en el castillo.

-Le dije que no saliera.

-Pues aquí no está.

-Vamos a las criptas, y de camino miremos en el patio- dijo Astrid caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

Nada. De nuevo nada en el patio, ni en las cuadras, ni en el herrería.

Astrid comenzó a correr hacia las criptas todo lo rápido que su recientemente variado equilibrio le permitió y entro en ellas como una flecha.

Frente a ella lo vio, ahí estaba, ese cadáver putrefacto caminando hacia la salida de las criptas.

Sus ojos de hielo la miraron y alargó sus ensangrentadas manos hacia ella.

Arya se lanzó contra el cadáver y pronto este dejo de moverse.

Astrid comenzó a correr por las criptas, mirando a todas partes, detrás de cada gran estatua, en cada recoveco. Hasta que a lo lejos lo vio, un pequeño cuerpo en un charco de sangre.

Corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Majestad, hay noticias de Invernalia- le dijo un escudero tendiéndole el pergamino-, lo envía vuestra hermana Sansa.

Jon cogió el pergamino, temeroso, ante la atenta mirada de Gendry y Daenerys.

" _Jon, ha habido un problema, los muertos han llegado a Invernalia._

 _Solo un pequeño puñado de ellos, cuatro o cinco. Fueron eliminados por las tropas que dejaste aquí._

 _Habéis de saber algo, vuestro cuñado, fue alcanzado por uno de los caminantes. Vivió unas horas, pero falleció a las primeras luces del alba._

 _No ha habido más bajas, ni nadie más ha resultado herido._

 _Atentamente, S."_

-¿Queréis que adelantemos la vuelta?- le preguntó Gendry.

-No puedo, hay heridos que aún no pueden viajar.

-Entonces volved vos- le dijo Daenerys-. Dejadme a mi o a Ser Gendry a cargo de las tropas y volved junto a vuestra esposa. Ahora os necesita, creedme.

-No puedo dejar el frente.

-Sí podéis- le dijo Gendry.

-¿Os encargaríais de todo?- les pregunto.

-Sí- le dijo Daenerys-, déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En apenas una jornada Jon llegó de vuelta a Invernalia, y lo hizo al tiempo de ver una gran hoguera en la que se podía ver un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en mantas. Frente a la hoguera se encontraban sus hermanos, Ser Davos y, un paso por delante de todos ellos su esposa, o quien él intuyó que era su esposa.

Ella se encontraba con la vista fija en las llamas, con una gran capa negra que la cubría del cuello a los pies y con la capucha puesta. Él era capaz de ver el pelo de la chica en una trenza cayendo por un lado.

Se bajó en silencio del caballo y se acercó al pequeño grupo, colocándose junto a su esposa. Ella desvió la mirada un momento hacia su esposo y cogió su mano con fuerza.

A Jon se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos de Astrid mostraban una infinita tristeza y las marcas rojas bajo ellos mostraban que el único motivo por el que no estaba llorando era porque se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió por completo todos partieron de nuevo hacia el palacio. Jon y Astrid se encaminaron hacia los aposentos que compartían. No lo hablaron, no fue algo consensuado, Astrid comenzó a caminar hacia allí sin soltar la mano de su esposo y este se dejó guiar.

-Sé que debí haberte escrito cuando ocurrió, pero creía que si te escribía te pediría que volvieras a mi lado y la guerra sigue activa.

-Íbamos a volver en un par de soles, aparte, estoy aquí.

-Y no deberíais.

-Lo sé. Pero la Reina Dragón y Gendry se están ocupando del ejército norteño. Todo irá bien.

Astrid no lo soportó más y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Una vez estos estuvieron a su alrededor las rodillas le fallaron y Jon la cogió en brazos y la llevó consigo hasta la cama donde la estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició su pelo y su barriga, sintiendo una patada por parte de la criatura que había en su interior.

Pronto, en la lejanía, se escuchó a un dragón rugir triste por la tristeza de su amiga.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Poco a poco Astrid fue… si no superando, sí aceptando la muerte de su hermano. Era algo que debía hacer, no por ella, no por su esposo, quien parecía estar dándola tiempo para sanar, no por el reino que debía gobernar, sino por el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

Pocos días después de la vuelta de Jon a Invernalia y de que el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano fuera incinerado un fuerte dolor invadió su vientre. El maestre dijo que si quería que el bebé viviera debía volver a vivir su madre.

Este era el día en el que las tropas volvían, quería sentirse feliz, de verdad que lo quería.

Feliz porque la batalla no había diezmado en gran medida las tropas.

Feliz porque ahora estaban un pasito más cerca de la victoria.

Feliz por la felicidad y las ansias de su cuñada más joven por la vuelta al castillo del nuevo Lord de Bastión de Tormenta.

Feliz por sentir las pataditas del bebé que cada vez estaba más cerca de nacer.

Pero no era capaz de sentir felicidad.

Jon la volvió a mirar con esa mirada de preocupación, la cual últimamente era la única que le dedicaba, y tomó su mano con firmeza mientras veían los estandartes aparecer en la distancia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arya se sentía una egoísta, y hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano por ocultar su felicidad delante de su cuñada. No se sentía merecedora de ella, no mientras Astrid sufría de esa manera.

Pero no podía evitarlo, su hermano había vuelto de la batalla sin apenas heridas y Gendry volvía ese mismo día en prácticamente las mismas condiciones. La verdad era que no tenía motivos para ser infeliz en ese momento.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, ya casi podía verle sobre su caballo, justo delante de un flamante estandarte con un venado.

Cuando Gendry llegó lo primero que hizo fue saludar a sus reyes con un movimiento de cabeza antes de estrechar a Arya en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Gendry.

-Claro que sí. ¿Y tú?

-Solo unos cuantos cortes y unos golpes, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Esto no ha acabado ¿verdad?- le preguntó Arya.

-No- contestó apenado.

-Pues no vas a volver a dejarme atrás.

 **En el próximo capítulo: Astrid afronta la perdida.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 cenizas

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Astrid- le dijo Tyrion, sentado frente a ella en el despacho.

-Ya lo intento.

-Sois reina de un reino y la heredera de seis más y en vuestro vientre lleváis a vuestro hijo. El hijo del hombre al que amáis. Nos tienes preocupados, a todos nosotros. Han pasado tres meses desde su muerte- Tyrion se bajó de la silla y rodeo la mesa para coger las manos de la chica-. Está bien llorar a los muertos y está bien extrañarlos, pero lo que no podemos hacer es morir con ellos.

-Lo sé- dijo Astrid mirándole a los ojos-. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, me lo digo todas las noches, pero…

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Yo no tengo hijos, y no creo que jamás los tenga, pero tuve tres sobrinos. Quise a todos ellos como si fueran míos, sobre todo a los dos más pequeños, ninguno de los tres están vivos a día de hoy.

-Lo siento.

Tyrion negó con la cabeza.

-A donde quiero llegar es a… Nadie va a poder hacerte superar esto más que tú misma. Lo único que el resto podemos hacer por ti es estar a tu lado y darte consejos, pero tú eres la que tiene la última palabra en esto.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo intentaré, creo que solo necesito tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Creo que deberíamos salir de esta habitación- dijo Gendry mientras dibujaba figuras en la espalda de Arya, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Pero yo no quiero- se quejó ella apretándose más contra él.

Gendry no pudo evitar reír.

-La gente se estará preguntando donde estamos.

-Pues que se lo pegunten- contestó Arya encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, estoy bastante segura de que ya lo saben.

-Ya me he perdido dos de las clases que tu hermana tanto se esfuerza en prepararme para que aprenda a leer y escribir como es debido. No quiero ofenderla.

Arya rodó los ojos y se tumbó boca arriba sobre el colchón, dejándole vía libre para que saliera de la cama.

Cuando Gendry se fue a levantar ella alargó la mano y tomo su muñeca, haciéndole girar para mirarla.

-Te dejaré ir con una condición.

-¿A, si? ¿Qué condición?

-Esta noche se acabaron los juegos, esta noche, me harás el amor como es debido.

-Arya…- se quejó él, le resultaba difícil negarle nada a esa mujer, siempre se lo había resultado. Pero con ella así, desnuda sobre su cama… era casi imposible-, aun no- consiguió decir.

-Gendry…- dijo ella imitando su voz y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama frente a él poniendo las manos en su pecho-. Estoy harta de que tengamos que parar a medio camino…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Cuando seas mi esposa- logro articular el chico.

-Pero yo no quiero esperar tanto…

-Casémonos hoy, entonces- le dijo el chico separándose de ella.

-Sabes que no podemos, ya lo hemos hablado. Comenzaremos con los preparativos cuando mi cuñada acabe su luto. Y aunque pudiéramos, y aunque nos moleste, ahora nuestra boda es de estado… tendríamos que celebrarla con los demás lores.

Gendry le sonrió triste pero asintió dándole la razón mientras se ponía las ropas, justo antes de salir por la puerta Arya le llamó.

-Eres el idiota con más honra de este castillo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astrid caminó hacia aquel gran árbol frente al que había recitado sus votos matrimoniales. A pesar de creer poco o nada en ninguno de los dioses, ni los nuevos, ni los viejos, se sentía una extraña en aquel lugar.

Pronto escuchó un gruñido proveniente del cielo y frente a ella aterrizó un flamante dragón.

-Hola, Rhaegal- le saludo Astrid.

El dragón acercó su enorme hocico a la tripa de Astrid, aunque con lo grande que era ocupaba todo su tronco, y lo pasó por ella con delicadeza, como queriendo saludarla a ella y al bebé.

Astrid acarició la cabeza del dragón hasta que este se separó de ella para sentarse en el suelo y ofrecerle su pata como asiento, como aquella vez en la que esperaron a Jon al otro lado del muro.

Jon los observaba desde lejos, no queriendo interrumpir el momento entre dragón y jinete, pero, una vez Astrid estuvo acomodada en la pierna del dragón decidió acercarse a ellos.

-Hola- le dijo sentándose en una roca frente a ella.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Siento no haber podido verte antes.

-Estoy bien, cansada, pero bien. Echo de menos ver mis pies.

-Ya queda poco.

Astrid le sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

-Mañana hay una reunión con los norteños para planificar la siguiente batalla, ¿vendrás?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Jon la miró triste y Astrid se levantó de la pata del dragón y le susurró al oído que volara para luego acercarse a su esposo y tomar su cara entre sus manos.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella.

-¿El qué?

-Siento… sé que te lo estoy haciendo pasar mal y que…

-Shhh- le dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-, necesitas tiempo, solo eso.

-Yo… yo te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé. Y yo también te quiero.

Astrid le besó en los labios con necesidad, apenas se habían tocado en los últimos tres meses.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, la cual él tomo sin rechistar.

Astrid le condujo de vuelta al castillo y por los pasillos hasta su habitación, donde comenzó a quitar la ropa de su esposo antes de disponerse a quitar la suya propia.

La mujer se tumbó sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas, invitándole a tumbarse sobre ella. Él lo hizo, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para no aplastar la barriga de su esposa, y por consiguiente a su hijo, y la besó.

-Así no vamos a lograr nada- rio ella, y para él fue el mejor sonido desde la batalla con los caminantes blancos, llevaba sin oírlo desde entonces.

-Hazlo otra vez- le pidió.

-¿El qué?

-Reír.

-Bésame- le pidió ella no viéndose capaz de repetir la hazaña, y él lo hizo mientras les daba la vuelta para quedar él por debajo de su esposa y facilitar las maniobras.

Astrid besó el cuello de Jon y acarició su pecho, y, como se había convertido en una rutina cada vez que hacían el amor, besó las cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo se su esposo.

Astrid entonces decidió que ese día no estaba de ánimo para preliminares, ni tampoco tenían tiempo para ellos, así que cogió la erección de su esposo y la llevó a su entrada, haciéndole entrar poco a poco en ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los lores se encontraban en el gran salón de Invernalia, esperando a que su Rey les hablara.

-La batalla fue difícil, aunque tuvimos la suerte de no perder a muchos hombres. Puede que no tengamos la misma suerte la próxima vez. El espectro dragón aún sigue vivo, y el artefacto que habíamos construido para acabar con él ya es historia.

Los nobles comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Mis nobles lores- dijo Astrid levantándose junto a su esposo y alzando la voz-. Se volverá a construir el arma, eso no es lo que debe alarmaros. Lord Baratheon ya se ha encargado de explicar a las personas pertinentes como construir otro arma y pronto llegará más vidriagon de Rocadragón. Lo que debe de alarmaros que los caminantes blancos lograron colarse en Invernalia, y si llegaron hasta aquí podrían colarse en cualquiera de vuestras casas. Hay que fortalecer las defensas en los castillos clave. Todos los castillos que quedan al norte que Invernalia están en peligro.

-Y puede que los que quedan al sur también- dijo Jon apoyando la postura de su esposa.

De repente un fuerte dolor invadió el bajo vientre de Astrid, pero, llevándose una mano a su tripa, hizo todo lo posible porque nadie lo notara.

Tyrion, quien venía en representación de la Reina Daenerys, en cambio, si se dio cuenta y se acercó disimuladamente a ella.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- le susurró.

-No os preocupéis, mi Lord.

-¿Segura? ¿Seguro que vuestro hijo no quiere salir ya?- le preguntó el enano con suspicacia.

Astrid le miró y con esa mirada le dijo todo.

-Puedo esperar- le susurró.

Pero la reunión se alargó y se alargó, y las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas. Ya casi era imposible no darse cuenta de que algo ocurría.

-¿Os encontráis bien, majestad?- preguntó Ser Davos interrumpiendo al propio Rey mientras hablaba. Jon, en seguida, se giró a mirar a su esposa y se arrodillo a su lado.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba el apoyabrazos de la silla con ambas manos para evitar gritar.

-¡Llamad al maestre!

-Nuestro pequeño tiene la manía de estropear reuniones- le dijo Astrid tomando la mano de su esposo.

-¡Va a nacer el heredero!- exclamó uno de los Lores.

Jon la ayudó a levantarse y a llegar a sus aposentos, donde tras dejarla sobre la cama tuvo que salir a regañadientes.

-Estaré con ella- le dijo Sansa para tranquilizarle, y Arya, tras dudar un segundo, decidió quedarse en el interior de la habitación. Al fin y al cabo iba a nacer su sobrino. El hijo de Jon, de su querido hermano. Eso no quería perdérselo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bien entrada la medianoche, los gritos de Astrid ya se podían escuchar retumbar por todo el castillo, siendo ella incapaz de contenerlos ni un segundo más.

-Ya queda poco- le susurró Sansa, apartando el pelo de la cara a Astrid.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo a las puertas de la habitación, unos cuantos lores aun aguardaban al heredero a la corona que ellos apoyaban. Unas cuantas sillas habían sido llevadas hasta el lugar, y todos se encontraban sentados en ellas, aguardando.

El estómago de Jon se encogía con cada grito que se escuchaba a través de aquella puerta.

Se levantó de golpe y camino decidido hasta que puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar. Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Jon- le dijo Gendry-, no debe de quedar mucho, aguardad.

-Ya lleva demasiado tiempo. Solo quiero saber si todo va bien.

-Voy yo- le dijo Arya, quien había salido de esa habitación hacía ya rato.

Ella entró y se acercó al maestre.

-¿Queda mucho?- le preguntó.

-No, mi señora, ya casi va a empezar. Solo tiene que acabar de prepararse.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, mi señora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Arya asintió y se acercó a Astrid, tomando su mano.

-¿Cómo estáis?- le preguntó.

-Con ganas de que todo acabe.

-Me ha dicho el maestre que le queda poco.

-¡Lleva diciendo eso una eternidad!- exclamó la chica.

Sansa sonrió cansada.

-Dos horas- le dijo a su hermana-, lleva diciendo eso dos horas. Supongo que esto es una ciencia incierta.

 **En el próximo capítulo: nace la primera hija de los reyes, planes de futuro (más o menos) y de batalla.**


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las puertas de la gran habitación se abrieron y de ellas salió el maestre con un bebé envuelto en mantas entre sus brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Valeska* Targaryen, Princesa del Norte- dijo entregándosela a Jon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJon la cogió con cuidado entre sus brazos y se dirigió al interior de la habitación. Al llegar junto a la cabeza de su esposa, este se quedó embobado mirando a la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Es preciosa- susurró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Sí que lo es- le contestó Astrid mientras el maestre y las hermanas de Jon salían de la habitación- ¿Me la dejas?- le preguntó extendiendo los brazos hacia la bebé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJon, con pocas ganas de separarse de la pequeña, se la pasó a los brazos de su esposa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEsta miró con amor infinito a la pequeña, contando los dedos de sus manos y sus pies, pasando un dedo con cuidado por su nariz, siguiendo el contorno de su cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLos ojos de esta la miraron sin ver, aun con un color que no se podía distinguir ¿Serían azules como los de su padre o violetas como los de su madre? Nadie lo sabía. Aun tendrían que esperar para saberlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanY entonces Jon lo vio, la felicidad volviendo a aparecer en los ojos de su esposa. Fue como si alguien le hubiera ofrecido agua después de andar días por el desierto. Se acercó a ellas y las abrazó a las dos, feliz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTodo iba a salir bien, ahora nada podía salir mal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGendry envolvió a Arya entre sus brazos cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, ambos derrotados por la espera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Nuestra sobrina es preciosa- le dijo Arya con una sonrisa apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSi alguien lo insinuara siquiera, acabaría con esa persona en segundos, pero la verdad es que le gustaba estar entre los brazos de su toro idiota (perdón, ahora venado idiota), simplemente estar ahí sintiendo sus brazos a su alrededor y escuchando su corazón acompasado, la hacía sentir en casa, a salvo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Tú que has podido verla. ¿Es instinto maternal eso que veo en tus ojos?- le preguntó él como aquel día en que le contó que este bebé iba a nacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Solo por los hijos de otros- repitió esta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"Gendry respiró hondo, se separó de ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Arya acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-Sí, no te preocupes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-¿Qué te pasa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"Gendry respiró hondo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-Es solo que… ¿crees que algún día nosotros podremos tener eso? Si es que sobrevivimos a esta guerra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-¿Eso?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-Sí. Una familia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"Esta vez fue el turno de Arya de apartar la mirada y levantarse, separándose de la cama, y de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-Sabes que no quiero ser madre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-Tampoco querías casarte. No digo que tengamos una camada, como estáis acostumbrados los Stark. Uno, me conformaría con uno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-Gendry…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"-No digo que sea nada más casarnos, sé que no estás preparada, que estamos en medio de una guerra y que tú quieres luchar en ella. Pero algún día, cuando la paz vuelva, si sobrevivimos… me gustaría que fuéramos una familia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Ya somos una familia- le dijo ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No completa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGendry se levantó también de la cama y se acercó a Arya por detrás, abrazándola por la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No puedo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Solo dime que te lo pensarás./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Está bien, me lo pensaré- dijo ella. Pensárselo no significaba "Sí" ¿verdad? Solo era algo que le haría feliz, de momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLa noticia del nacimiento de Valeska se extendió por todos los rincones de los Siete Reinos y de Meereen a toda velocidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLos norteños estaban felices de que al fin el matrimonio de sus reyes hubiera dado su primer descendiente, y los pocos que aún no aceptaban a Astrid como su reina lo comenzaron a hacer en cuanto vieron con sus propios ojos a la pequeña./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLa reunión interrumpida por el parto se concluyó a la tarde siguiente y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que seis semanas serían suficientes para que las tropas se volvieran a organizar y marchar de nuevo sobre el norte, invadido de muerte, esta vez acompañados de sus dos reyes y Arya Stark de Invernalia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAstrid se había negado a que fuera otra la que diera el pecho a su hija mientras ella pudiera hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que mientras estuviera en el campo de batalla no le quedaría otra que dejar a otra mujer esa labor. Jamás se llevaría a esa criatura al campo de batalla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanY allí fue donde la encontró Jon tres días después, en su despacho con su bebé en brazos bebiendo fervientemente de uno de sus pechos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Ha llegado una carta de Meereen para vos- le dijo-. ¿Queréis que os a lea? Veo que estáis ocupada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Por favor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJon abrió el pergamino y leyó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Es de vuestra madre- dijo con temor a la reacción de su esposa, ya que era la contestación a la carta enviada a la muerte de su hermano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLas cartas al otro lado del mar angosto no se sostenían siendo llevadas por cuervos, estos no podían con tan larga travesía, así que eran llevadas en barcos. De ahí la gran demora en la llegada de las contestaciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Y quéspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandice?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Que se encuentra bien. Os desea un embarazo fácil y dice entristecerse por vuestra perdida y por no poder estar a vuestro lado en el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Por mi perdida, como si no fuera también la suya. Le escribí ayer, hablándole del nacimiento de nuestra hija./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Creéis que vendrá?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No. Si le preocupara de verdad algo hubiera llegado junto con esa carta. No importa, estamos mejor así. No la quiero cerca de nuestra hija, no quiero que la inculque su odio- dijo ella dirigiendo sus ojos al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos-. Tenemos otras cosas de que hablar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Cómo qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Vuestra hermana ya ha pospuesto suficiente su casamiento por mi causa ¿no creéis? Creo que debería celebrarse antes de partir al campo de batalla. A todos nos vendrá bien algo de distracción de todo lo que está pasando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Tenéis razón, hablaremos con ellos en la comida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Entonces deberíais avisar a Lord Gendry, sabéis que se distrae demasiado cuando está en la forja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLos preparativos empezaron aquella misma tarde, quedando a manos de Sansa como había quedado antes la boda de los reyes. En cuatro semanas estuvo todo listo, a apenas semana y media de partir hacia la batalla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSi Arya dijera que no estaba nerviosa mentiría. Se miró al espejo sintiéndose ridícula y preguntándose cómo se había dejado convencer para esto. Se encontraba con un vestido blanco muy parecido al que su reina había llevado al día de su boda, con dos pequeños adornos bordados sobre el pecho. Sobre su corazón, un lobo, al otro lado, un venado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanComo demonios se había dejado convencer por Sansa para llevar puesto ese dichoso vestido ¡Apenas podía caminar! Sansa y sus ideas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Es la hora, Arya- le dijo Sansa desde la puerta de la habitación-. Estáis preciosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Estoy ridícula- le contradijo ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Creo que vuestro esposo no pensará así./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Pues si le gusta ya puede guardar el recuerdo en su memoria, no va a volverme a ver con estas pintas- Sansa rio y negó con la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Vamos?- le preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Sí, vamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCaminaron juntas hasta las puertas de la muralla, donde Jon las esperaba para ir al arciano, donde Jon la entregó a Gendry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA Gendry le pareció que estaba preciosa, pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta, sabiendo que probablemente ella estaría muy incómoda y lo único que querría sería deshacerse de ese vestido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEl maestre unió sus manos con la cinta celeste y estos pronunciaron las palabras, juntando sus labios en el instante en que estas acabaron de salir de los mismos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEl banquete fue rápido pero tenso, todos sabía que podrían morir la semana siguiente, así que la mayoría de los invitados se dejaron llevar por el vino incluso antes de lo que hubiera sido normal en una celebración como aquella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLos recién casados se escabulleron del banquete sin que nadie se percatara en dirección a los aposentos de ella, donde cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Lady Baratheon- se burló él dejándola pasar frente a él, lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue un golpe en el hombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Cállate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Qué dirían nuestros padres ahora mismo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-El tuyo montaría una fiesta, por fin un Baratheon se ha metido entre las sabanas de una Stark. El mío, probablemente, en una parte muy interna de su alma, quisiera matarte por llevarte a su hijita- dijo ella las últimas palabras con un tono algo triste en la voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGendry acarició la mejilla de su esposa con sumo cuidado y esta le sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Sé que no queréis oírlo, pero estáis preciosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No, lo que estoy es incomoda. No soporto más este vestido, ¿me lo quitas?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada y él rio mientras desabrochaba el broche de la prenda para hacerlo caer por los hombros de su esposa hasta quitárselo por completo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanElla hizo lo propio con él, quitándole sus ropas y luego empujándole hacia la cama para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? Nunca te lo he preguntado- dijo ella sentada sobre su bajo vientre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Un par- dijo el dubitativo-. Una- continuó-, algo así… no hablemos de eso ahora- dijo recordando su encuentro con la Bruja Roja durante unos segundos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Vale- contestó Arya confundida y apuntando en su memoria que debía preguntárselo en otro momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBajó a besar sus labios con fiereza, profundamente. Tanto que Gendry se preguntó si no se acabarían haciendo sangre, tampoco era como si en ese momento le importara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Nos prometisteis un ejército- dijo la Reina Daenerys en el gran salón de Invernalia al hombre que tenía frente a ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Yo no os prometí un ejército- dijo Jaime Lannister de pie frente a la Reina Dragón y los Reyes del Norte, así como las hermanas y el hermano del Rey. Así Tyrion, Ser Davos, Gendry, Missandei y Gusano Gris-, fue mi hermana quien os lo prometió. Lo que yo prometí fue luchar por los vivos, y es lo que voy a hacer. He traído conmigo a unos cuantos hombres, todos los que han estado dispuestos a venir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿Cuántos?- preguntó Astrid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Treinta y siete- dijo él-, sé que no es mucho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No es nada- le interrumpió Astrid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Es todo lo que he podido traer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Matasteis a mi padre- dijo Daenerys-. Hace unas lunas hicimos un trato, y lo rompisteis./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Mi hermana hizo el trato- dijo él-. ¡Yo estoy aquí!- dijo levantando los brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAstrid miró a su alrededor, a todos los presentes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Daenerys, está aquí. Él ha cumplido el trato, no le culpéis por los actos de su hermana- dijo Astrid, ganándose un gesto de gratitud por parte del Lannister./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDaenerys la miró unos segundos y asintió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Sí,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbueno. Supongo que tienes razón. ¿He de olvidar que mató a mi padre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Le detuve. Aún tengo su voz grabada en mi cabeza "Quémalos a todos" "Quémalos a todos". Estaba convencido de que renacería transformado en un dragón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Vuestra hermana destruyó un buen trozo de Desembarco de Rey. Eso no es locura, entonces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No estaba allí cuando ocurrió, de haber estado…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-¿La hueviarais matado?- le preguntó Daenerys./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-No sé qué hubiera hecho. Lo he pensado una y otra vez. Me lo pregunto cada mañana "¿Qué he hacer?" Nunca encuentro una respuesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Aquí estáis- le dijo Astrid-. Esa es vuestra respuesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-Seréis bien recibido en el Norte si vuestra intención en verdad es la de luchar por los vivos- le dijo Jon./p 


End file.
